A Living Hell
by DeathDealer1997
Summary: Rachel Sadow knew her purpose. Her master was her life; her will was Rachel's duty. Now everything rests on her shoulders as she is sent on a mission that will finally end their war and utterly destroy their enemies, infiltrate Young Justice. cannon pairs
1. Rachel Sadow

**A Living Hell**

**Summery: Rachel Sadow (Su-Dow) (Sa sounds like su as in sun minus the n) (Dow as in down also minus the n, Sa-Dow, Rachel Sadow, middle name is Scarlet) Anyway, Rachel Sadow knew her purpose. Her master was her life; her will was Rachel's duty. Now everything rests on her shoulders as she is sent on a mission that will finally end their war and utterly destroy their enemies, infiltrate Young Justice.**

**A/N—Rated M because I'm just paranoid like that! Rachel is an OC that I've had in my head for a while now and been so busy with all my other stories to get around to writing her. I'm still writing my other stories so I cannot guaranty that this will be updated frequently but I will try my hardest! I am planning on adding bits and pieces of the cannon pairings, Spitfire, SuperMartian, Zatarob…or is it Robtarra, maybe it's not even a mix of their names, like maybe uhh…MagicBird? That it, MagicBird? Whatever, they'll be there, also there will be RoyXJade, ya know I feel like it's my duty as a YJ fan to make up a name for them! Ummm…as soon as I think of one I will tell you. So it will be Spitefire, SuperMartian, MagicBird and the other couple. Enjoy the glory of CHAPTER NUMERO UNO and god bless yo face!**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Rachel Sadow literally crawled through the sewers, bloody and beaten

She was loosing blood way too fast; she had to get to the surface, to a doctor, before she bled out

She crawled to a ladder and gripped the handles but couldn't find the strength to pull herself up.

"Damn it." She said, "No…damn it! I've gone…too far…to die here!"

She climbed, one hand above the other until she reached the door.

She tried to push open the manhole she lost her strength and fell to the bottom of the ladder, worsening the bruises on her back

She laid there, life just a few yards above her, and she couldn't find the power to reach it. As her vision started going dark, she could hear footsteps approaching, had they actually sent a pursuit team after her? Or was this a civilian minding his own business to find a corpse in the sewers?

Then her killer or savior came into her sight

"That was pretty bold, amateur but bold." Said the stranger "Even so, not bad for an amateur, you have some potential."

The stranger injected her with something

"There, that should keep you alive until we reach my hideout." Said the stranger as she picked Rachel up and carried her on her shoulder

"Name's Jade, but you'll call me Cheshire." Said her savior "You got one?"

She coughed up a little blood that had built up in her mouth "R-Rachel…Sadow…"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Rachel woke up in her bed, the same dream again. Not that it was a bad one, it was the memory of how she found her purpose, how she became Sister.

She got out of her bed and got dressed, then walked out of the bedroom. Her master was sitting at the table eating some cereal.

"You're up early." Said Jade

"We have a job today, I wanted to be awake and ready for it." Said Rachel

"I'll want you to go through the basics before we head off, kay kid."

"Yes master."

After breakfast Cheshire left to meet a contact and go over the plan with him, Rachel went to the usual training warehouse. Nothing too fancy, a few practice dummies, obstacle courses, and deathtraps, everything a Training Grounds needs

Dressed in her uniform, she stepped into the warehouse and went through the usual training regiment until she got the call on her communicator

"Alright, time to go, you know where." Said Cheshire

"Yes master, on my way." Said Rachel

She left the warehouse and took to the rooftops, and then something caught the corner of her eye.

She looked to see another pitiful family in their pitiful home, eating a pitiful dinner to celebrate a pitiful New Years.

And yet, with so little…they were so happy. Every face was smiling and laughing about something another one said, she couldn't help but wonder if that was how all families acted…and why couldn't hers be one of them?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

_**A/N—how was that? I hoped you liked Rachel, if you didn't than I hope you at least have pity on her, and if you don't now I hope you will later. Anyway, when thinking of her uniform my mind jumped to the Dark Brotherhood assassin armor from Skyrim, if you don't know what that looks like then…look it up on the internet. She also has two knives and smoke bombs hanging from her belt as well as a Katana strapped on her back (that she knows how to use) Hope you like it and will follow the story, god bless yo faces**_


	2. Sister

Rachel approached her master and…someone else, on top of the Ace Chemicals building

She recognized the someone else from the files at the hideout, this man was the villain known as Sportsmaster, all she knew about this man was that her master looked at him as an enemy, which made him her enemy

She looked at the other man with suspicion, and gripped one of her knifes

"It's okay kid, he's on our side...this time." Said Cheshire, and then she turned to the man "This is my apprentice, Sister."

Sister stood by her master's side, she relaxed her weapon arm but still looked at the man with caution; it wasn't in her nature to trust anyone but her master, and her master didn't trust this man so that was double reason to dislike him

"You've been briefed on the assignment?" said the man

"Yes," Said Cheshire, even though Sister hadn't been briefed, she knew this routine, where her master repeats the instructions to the contact she was meant to memorize them. "We're going to break into the WayneTech building and steal some data, easy. Me and my apprentice are going to attack the lobby and get a few hostages, then Sister goes on ahead and up the stairway, setting an explosive charge at every corner, until she reaches the part that's sealed by a laser grid, you'll be coming in through the roof and cutting the major systems, giving Sister a 4 second window to get through the laser grid before the back-up generators kick in, reactivating it. Then Sister goes to the first door on the right, the head office, take out the head and steal his ID card to access his computer then put the flash drive into the computer and download everything on it. Then she goes back to the laser grid and detonates the explosive charges, creating a hole in the wall where you will be waiting with her evac chopper, then we all meet back here."

Sister committed all she just heard to memory, and then turned her attention back to the conversation

"Good, I'll see you both there." Said the man

Sister disappeared into the shadows along with her master and followed her to the rooftops

"Any questions?" Cheshire asked as they ran across the rooftops

"One." Said Sister "Do I give the information to you or that man?"

"Me." Said Cheshire, then handed her a flash drive, "You'll be giving _this_ to him."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

They stopped just outside of the building, Cheshire handed Sister a few hand-held explosive charges that could fit in her pockets, as well as the flash drive she would give to Cheshire

"I'll try to kill the guy at the front desk before he can drop the gate but you'll have to be fast just in case I'm not." Said Cheshire

Sister nodded and they walked into the building

As soon as they were inside Cheshire threw a throwing knife at the Front-desk guy, stabbing perfectly into his neck before he had time to figure out what was going on

Sister ran through the panicked crowd and to the hallway

There was one guy in the hallway, Sister recognized him from the billboards as Bruce Wayne, although right now he was standing in-between her and her target, a mistake he wouldn't live to regret

She threw a throwing knife at him, surprisingly he dodged and dropped into a fighting stance, she pulled out her katana and swung at him. He dodged the punched her arm then held it behind her and kicked her in the back of the leg

Then a throwing knife came from her master, hitting Wayne in the shoulder, Wayne lost his grip on her and she kicked him in the stomach then stabbed him again in the chest with a knife.

She sheathed her weapons then ran to the stairwell

Planting the explosives as she ran, at the top she reached the laser grid.

"Now I wait." Said Sister

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**A/N-thanks to all those who are still reading this! Just hit that little review button and say what's on your mind, pleeeeese! I mean how the hell else am I supposed to know you're actually reading this crap? Review and I update faster! God bless yo faces!**


	3. Captured

Sister still waited by the laser grid, how long was Sportsmaster going to take

Then someone attacked her with projectiles from behind, she dodged just in time to see Batman, wait no, this one was female; it had to be Batgirl

She threw a smokebomb to mask her movements as she duel-wielded her knifes to attack

Batgirl jumped out of the smoke then threw down an exploding Batarange

The explosion knocked Sister towards the laser grid, she was sure she was about to die. Then the power finally went out and she landed safely on the other side before the gird came back online again.

Batgirl was trapped on the other side so she had a clear run to the head office.

She ran in, the head was sitting at his desk; she threw a knife that landed perfectly in his neck. She searched his corpse for his ID card then used it to access the computer and started downloading the files on the flash drive

She hid the flash drive in a secret compartment on her boot and ran into the hallway

Batgirl wasn't on the other side of the grid anymore, probably looking for a way around in the vents.

Then someone attacked her from behind, knocking her to the ground and the detonator out of her hand

She reached for it but then her attacker handcuffed her hands behind her back and pinned her to the ground

"Almost." Said her attacker, the Boy Wonder, Robin. Batgirl stood by him

She could hear multiple footsteps coming up the stairs; they made it to the laser grid, the police commissioner and a party of SWAT.

They had the codes to deactivate the grid and get through, and then they grabbed her and walked her to the stairs

It was now or never, she kicked the detonator up as she passed it then quickly turned around, twisting out of their grip and catching the detonator behind her back, then quickly pressed the red button.

The explosion knocked them all to the ground, creating a massive crater in the wall; she could see her extraction helicopter waiting for her

She got up and ran towards the chopper, and then when she jumped Batgirl launched a grappling hook that wrapped around her leg, pulling her down and she dangled from the stairwell

She kicked off the claw then fell about 3 stories onto another stairway that collapsed under her and she fell another 3 stories and hit the ground.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Do you think she could have survived that?" said Batgirl

The criminals on the chopper fled while their own evac chopper came

"I'll make sure everyone gets on board, don't let that assassin get away!" said Gordon

Robin and Batgirl nodded and jumped over the railing, using their grappling hooks to get down safely, they saw the assassin trying to crawl away, she was wounded badly

As they approached her, she was looking at someone in the fire, talking to someone

"The fires…the fires…" she mumbled "Max? Max I'm scared! Where are mommy and daddy?"

"Who's Max? Said Batgirl

"The fires…" she mumbled then fell into unconsciousness

"Come on, help me carry her out." Said Robin

"Careful, she'll kill you first chance she gets." Said Batgirl

"Well we're not leaving her here, come on."

**A/N—Okay, we're finally going to start telling you about Rachel's past, FINALLY YAY (confetti) Read on readers, read on, and god bless yo faces!**


	4. The Fires

7-year-old Rachel woke up from the smell of smoke

She got out of her bed and could see a bright light coming from the other side of the door, but it wasn't the usual light. She heard something collapse on the other side, and then fire started burning her door. She hid under her bed as the fires spread in her room

Then she heard banging against the door, she hid deeper under the bed.

Then her older brother broke through

"Rachel! Rachel where are you?" he yelled

Then he checked under the bed

"Rachel, come out!" he yelled, the tone of his voice told her that this was urgent

She crawled out and into his arms

"Max? I'm scared! Where are mommy and daddy?" she asked weakly, the smoke hurting her lungs

"They're all right, everything will be alright!" said Max

Then something collapsed right by them, Rachel buried her head in her brother's shoulder and he crouched to protect her.

He carried her through the burning hallways, desperate to get to the door

When they made it to the stairway, there was a large portion of the ceiling blocking the way

"No! No, god damn it!" he yelled

"Max, I'm scared!" Rachel cried

Max carried her through the hallways, and then they ran across a woman's body on the ground

"Mommy? Mommy, wake up!" cried Rachel

Max shielded her eyes and kept running through the burning deathtrap, they ran into another room and saw a man's body on the bed

"Max, why isn't Daddy moving?" tears were running down her face as her brother her tighter, she didn't want to look at them but she couldn't look away

Max didn't have time to morne; he had to make sure his little sister made it out alive.

More and more doors and ways out were become collapsed and closed up every second. Then a support beam collapsed, creating a hole in the wall to a heavy mound of snow beneath

He ran to the hole in the wall and dropped her onto the mound of snow, she hurt from the fall and looked up at her brother who was about to jump himself when another beam fell and he was trapped underneath it.

She heard him scream as the fire traveled along the beam and burned him alive, and then…silence

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Rachel woke up in a stretcher; her arms were still handcuffed behind her back.

She still felt the fabric of her mask on her face, so at least her identity was safe.

"She's awake!" said the doctor "Can you move?"

She knew what was going on now, she had been captured

She head butted the doctor and jumped out of the stretcher when another cop pinned her to the side of a truck.

Every bone in her body hurt with everything she did but she had to break free, but in her weakened state she would never be able to get out, but her master would be very disappointed to learn she had gone in without a fight

Then they grabbed her and walked her to the back of the truck, opened the doors and shoved her inside.

She sat on one of the benches and looked at the ground

"They got you too." She knew that voice

She looked up, they had captured her too? Very, very few times had she been stuffed in one of these trucks, but never had her master been caught with her

"How did they…" Rachel couldn't help but ask

Jade glared at the ground

"We'll need to keep a closer eye on Mr. Wayne." Said Jade


	5. The Archer

Rachel and Jade had been locked in a cell at GCPD HQ

Luckily the GCPD weren't very thorough of their search and didn't find the flash drive; well they found the fake one in her pocket not the real one in the secret compartment on her wrist

Rachel was sitting on a bench; they had been there for 12 hours, what was her master waiting for

"Master, why haven't we escaped yet?" said Rachel

"I'm waiting for someone." Said Jade, leaning on the wall by the bars

Then someone came through the doors, Rachel recognized him as Red Arrow, what was he doing here?

"Roy, it's been far too long." Said Jade

"What were you up too?" Red Arrow said coldly

"What, I need an excuse to call you?" her master was taunting him, but not like she taunted most of her enemies, what was she up to? Rachel strained her mind to figure out and couldn't think of 1 logical reason why she would wait for this hero

"What were you after that WayneTech had?" said Red Arrow

Jade back flipped onto the side of the bunk beds and climbed on the top one then stared at the hero with a grin, she moved slowly and fluently enough to make all her movements fit together stylishly

"Oh, the usual. Data, hardware, software, gadgets…"

"I want specifics! Your apprentice was in the head's office, what did you have her steal?"

"A flash drive." Said Jade

What was she doing? No torture or truth gas? Why was she just giving away this information, even if it was incomplete?

"If we're going to be working together I need to know what you're up to, what you're planning!" said Red Arrow

"Working together?" Rachel couldn't stop herself from asking

Jade sighed

"I'll explain later." Jade said to her then turned back to the hero, the grin never leaving her face

"Tell me what's going on or the deals off." Said the hero through gritted teeth, Rachel was angered that this man thought he could threaten her master without consequence, she wouldn't stand for it!

"Watch your tongue! Do you know who you're talking to?" Rachel yelled at the hero

"Rachel! Calm down!" her master said sternly,

Rachel was surprised that her master was abiding the way this common hero was addressing her, but if she was going to abide this kind of talk from the hero then Rachel had no right to argue.

She sat back down and listened silently

"Please forgive her, she's a little…overzealous about her job." Said Jade, "Swing by my place and I'll…show you what I have. But for now…"

Jade nodded at Rachel who immediately jumped off the bench and ripped the bars on the wall that they had loosened before Red Arrow showed up, she jumped through and her master followed.

Then landed on a rooftop and then climbed down a fire escape, Jade took the lead as they made a swift and clean getaway back to the hideout


	6. Unexpected Guest

**A/N—Hello ladies and Martians, how ya'll doin this evening, or morning, or whatever time you're reading this. Just wanted to tell you that I think I might have a name for RoyXJade, what do you think of DoubleA? Cause Jade is an assassin which starts with A and Roy is an archer that also starts with A, hence DoubleA…anything…alright I'll keep thinking, just read this chapter and god bless yo faces! **

They climbed in through the window of their hideout; Jade went to the kitchen while Rachel put away what gear wasn't taken from her

"Master, the flash drive." Said Rachel, handing the flash drive to Jade

"Good job holding onto it, this is worth more than you know." Said Jade, taking the flash drive and hid it in the nightstand by her bed "We're almost out of food and we're going to be relocating the hideout soon, go to the store and buy some food, here's the money."

Jade handed her 50 dollars, Rachel took the money and headed for the window, grabbing a knife on the way out; first thing she learned in her training, never leave home without a weapon.

Then she paused when she saw someone already at the window, Red Arrow!

In alert she grabbed the archer and threw him over her shoulder and pinned him to the ground, holding the knife to his neck

"Why did you follow us?" she interrogated him

Then Jade walked in

"I see you two have met." Said Jade

"Can you please tell her to stop trying to kill me?" said Red Arrow

"Rachel, I invited him. You don't have to gut him every time he swings by the hideout." Said Jade

"But he's the enemy." Said Rachel

"It's…complicated, you'll find out as you mature, maybe. Just don't kill him unless I tell you to." Said Jade

Rachel got off the hero

"Yes master." Said Rachel

"Go to the store and buy the food I mentioned, I need to discuss some things with our associate."

Rachel glared at the archer; this didn't go unnoticed by Jade

"I won't be in any danger, just go." Said Jade

"Yes master." Said Rachel as she left the room

"Good kid but a little too…" Jade thought of the word

"Violent." Said Roy

"You can never be _too _violent, I think the word is…untrusting. You know for as long as I've known her I'm the only person she hasn't glared at every time I stand near her."

"Where'd you find her?"

"She was trying to assassinate Lex Luthor; she had some personal hatred of the guy. She almost died and I saved her life, hasn't left my side ever since."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Rachel ran over the rooftops, even when just going to get groceries they liked to use the rooftops, much faster

She stopped right after landing on a building and looked back.

Her master had said they were leaving on a trip soon, should she get more than the usual amount for the trip

She started heading back, when she reached the building across from the hideout.

Looking in she could see her master and the hero.

What the hell did he think he was doing? She could see him pushing her master against the wall, he was attacking her!

She jumped from the building and grabbed onto the border of the window then jumped in and attacked the hero

"How dare you lay a hand on my master!" she yelled with fury, holding a knife to his neck, "Any last words before I send your soul to hell?"

"Rachel! I said to stop trying to kill him!" yelled her master

Rachel looked at her master with question

"But…he was attacking you." Said Rachel

Jade sighed

"No, he wasn't. Rachel, remember that…talk, I gave you when you were thirteen?"

"Yes I…oh." She sheathed her weapon and bowed to her master "Sincerest apologies, I just came back and saw…I just assumed…"

"What did you even come back here for?" said Jade

"A stupid reason, I wanted to know if you wanted me to get more food than the usual since you mentioned we were moving locations." Said Rachel

"Yes, get 50% more."

Roy picked himself off the ground

"Thanks for making sure I was all right." He said sarcastically

"If you were that easy to kill you wouldn't be here for this conversation." Said Jade

"Again, I am very sorry." Said Rachel before making her exit

After she was a few rooftops away she looked back again. Her master did look happy, not the fake grin she always wore but real happiness.

Rachel forgot what it was like to be happy; she hadn't felt joy for 5 years


	7. Lost Love

12-year-old Rachel stood in the yard of the facility, sitting in her favorite dark corner while all the other kids ran around playing tag and stuff

"Hey beautiful." Someone walked up next to her

A smile crept onto her face when he came into her view

"Lucas." She said, as they shared a warm embrace

"Glad to see you're still alive, I heard they ran another getaway simulation in the girl's dorm." Said Lucas

"They did, but I made it out in time. Thanks for caring" Said Rachel

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They kissed; she had been here for years in this training facility. Taken off the streets, all she knew was that she and all the other children were being trained to be assassins but someone named Lex Luthor. What for and how he was getting away with this, no one knew. Lucas had been the first good thing to happen to her ever since…the fire; he was her only light in this dark world

Then they heard the sound of moving steel doors and the ground in the center of the room revealing the arena beneath it, The Pit

Luthor stood on the walkway above them

"Good morning assassins, yes it's that time of the week again. The time of battle and bloodshed, two enter but only one comes out alive, and stronger for their struggle. Cause how is an assassin to grow without struggle? The two souls, male and female, have been chosen by random, Rachel Sadow and Lucas Marrow."

Rachel couldn't believe what she had just heard; they expected her to fight him? " " 'Chosen at random', yeah right." Said Lucas, then he saw that she was afraid "It's be all right, trust me."

His smile brought her a little comfort; all they had to do was not fight, right? Then they would let them out?

They reluctantly jumped into The Pit, the steel bars closing them off from the outside as the rest of the children looked down at them

They stood side by side and stared up at the tyrant, waiting for him to let them out.

They waited and waited, but his facial expression remained exactly the same

Then Lucas attacked her, he grabbed her neck and started strangling her

What was he doing? Didn't he love her?

She couldn't believe it…he was actually going to kill her

She punched him in the gun then punched his nose before grabbing his arm and breaking it against her knee

He punched at her with his good arm, she blocked the grabbed his head and smashed it against her knee 3 times before punching him hard enough to knock him down

Heartbroken, she attacked without mercy, literally tearing him apart, digging her fingernails into his head and clawing away at his face. Tearing away flesh and blood, she even felt her fingers hit bone

Then she attacked his chest, tearing away meat and even ripping out a rib, she could hear him screaming in pain and fed off his pain to fuel her ruthless attack. She could see his heart among all the blood and gore, then grabbed it and crushed it slowly before ripping it out of his body

He screamed for a while, his body still unaware that it was dead, and then…silence

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Paper or plastic, ma'am? Ma'am, you're holding up the line!" her mind was snapped back into the present, she was at the checkout counter

"Paper or plastic?" the cashier was slightly agitated

"Plastic." Said Rachel

After she had all the food bagged and put in the shopping cart she started walking home

When she got home her master and Red Arrow were both asleep in the bed

As she carried the food into the kitchen she couldn't help but look at them and mutter "What good is love?"

**A/N—Wow, the fact that I can think of a take-down that bloody makes me wonder about my mental health, and my second attempt at a RoyXJade name…(pause for dramatic effect) "Love/Kill", using the term a Love/Hate Relationship since Jade has tried to kill him at least 18 times…fine, I'll keep trying. Ttyl readers, god bless yo faces!**


	8. The Assignment

Rachel woke up in her bed, she looked across the room and both her master and the hero were already gone

After getting dressed she went into the kitchen, both of them were waiting

"Hey kid, you're finally awake." Said Jade

Finally? She looked at the clock and saw that she had over-slept

"My apologies." Said Rachel

"I let you sleep in cause I'm going to send you on a very important mission, probably the most dangerous you've ever faced." Said Jade "You're joining a new, covert branch of the Justice League, Young Justice they call themselves, pretty much just Junior Justice League. Roy here is your ticket in. I'll get in contact once a month for any information you have, recent missions, secret identities, that kind of stuff."

"You're posing as Batman's 2nd cousin, he is aware that this is not true but he does not know that you know he is aware, he knows you are League of Shadows and he will try to discretely learn things about them through you, if you can don't give him anything."

"What will I be acting like?" said Rachel

"Yourself, since your personality already matches Batman's pretty well already." Said Roy

"And the people you'll be blending with will come to trust you and believe that you trust them, so you need to be at your most comfortable around them, to help sell the deception. I won't be coming along, if you run across me on missions than you will have to fight me like you fight anyone else you will come across." Said Jade

"And the first rule when being on the side of the heroes, no killing. So you can't kill anyone when going on missions, I can't emphasize this enough when I say 'No Killing. Anyone." Said Roy

"You'll need a new outfit and weapons, no major changes. Also Robin is part of the team, luckily he never saw your face but be extra careful around him. We don't want him blowing your cover. You're leaving today, the sooner the better."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The 3 of them waited in the train station, Rachel carrying the back-pack that held her new gear inside

"Take care of her." Said Jade

"Don't worry, the YJ will keep her safe, she's in good hands." Said Roy

"Good luck kid. And listen, last minuet advice. You'll be fighting some pretty tough assholes while working with the heroes, some people even stronger than me." Rachel could see actual worry in her master's eyes, it was the same kind of worry she saw in Max's eyes the night of the fire, not as urgent but caring "Just…be careful…come back in one piece, okay?"

"I will master…I promise." Said Rachel

"_All aboard for the 6PM train! All aboard!"_

Rachel and Roy stepped onto the train, giving the conductor their tickets and then going through the train until they found some seats

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

It had been an hour since they departed, Rachel had tried to keep it to herself but she couldn't help but ask now

"Why are you doing this?" said Rachel

"Huh?" said Roy, up until now neither of them had said a word

"You're helping me and my master destroy the Justice League, why?" said Rachel

"It was a mutually beneficial agreement; she gave me information that could help me defeat the shadows, base locations, important figures, stuff like that."

They were silent the rest of the way


	9. Meet the Team

Rachel woke up in her bed at the motel, it was 8 in the morning, they had stayed there over-night and now it was finally time to begin her mission

Red Arrow was in a separate room, they were supposed to meet in the lobby as soon as they woke up; she got dressed and walked to the lobby

Red Arrow was already signing them out at the front desk when she reached the lobby, when he was done they left, he handed her a suitcase

"You're new uniform and weapons. Dual stun batons, rebreather mask, hacking modual, smokebombs, and survival food pills, everything you'll need." Said Red Arrow "By the way, you'll be getting some backup, there's already a mole in the team, I don't know who, if I did the mole wouldn't be there, he or she is supposed to know who you are but not the other way around, shadows love their secrets. Follow me."

She changed into her new uniform in the bathroom; after she was finished she looked at herself in the mirror.

It was pure white, with light, metal chest piece, vambraces, shin guards, and boots. A utility belt that she put all her new gear on, smokebombs, dual stun batons, and a pack of food pills. There was a mini-computer with a holographic screen and keyboard that attached to her left wrist. Her head and face were covered by a hood and cowl, covering the top half of her face, the mask that covered her eyes had a special mode on them that could turn her sight night-vision, and back to normal at will.

After she was finished changing she stepped out and regrouped with Red Arrow and they took to the roof tops

They jumped through the rooftops above until they reached an alleyway with nothing occupying it but an out-of-order phone booth

"Where to from here?" said Rachel

"You're late." A gruff voice said from behind them

They turned around and saw the infamous Batman

"Rachel, this is the leader of your new team, Batman." Said Red Arrow

She stared at the Dark Knight, unsure of what she was supposed to say

"She's in your hands now Bats, cya." Said Red Arrow

As he walked away Rachel could hear him mumble under his breath "I give her a week before Robin blows her cover."

So he figured this was doomed from the start, that put a little light on why he was helping, even if he was getting something out of it

"Follow me." Said Batman

He walked into the phone booth, there was a bright light and he was just suddenly gone

She opened the door and peered inside, she knew he was good at disappearing but…no way he just disappeared from here

She climbed inside, the door automatically closed behind her and a bright light flashed

Next thing she knew she was standing and a voice sounded above her

_System updated: New entry: Sister: B-08_

She looked ahead, there stood Black Canary, Green Arrow, Batman, and the Young Justice team, it seemed that they had interrupted a training session cause all the kids were pretty sweaty

She walked forward and stood by Batman, keeping at least 2 feet away from anyone and everyone

"Who's this?" said Robin

"A new team-mate." Said Batman

"Meet Rachel Sadow, Batman's second cousin." Said Green Arrow

"I didn't know you had a second cousin." Said Robin

"I like her!" said a red-headed boy

"Oh grow-up Wally!" said a blond girl, hitting "Wally" on the head

"Get acquainted." Said Batman, then he and the other adults walked out through the zeta-tubes

The team approached her. A red-headed Martian, a well-built boy, an Atlantian, a blond girl, Robin, and Wally. Wally kept on staring at her with a huge grin plastered on his face

"Hellooooooo new girl. I'm Kid Flash, you're future boyfriend." Said Wally

"Oh grow up!" said the blond-girl hitting him on the head, then turned back to Rachel, she looked at her with a cold stare, she definitely didn't trust her "I'm Artemis."

"Robin." Said Robin

"I'm M'Gann, and this is SuperBoy." Said the Martian cheerfully, a little too cheerfully for Rachel's comfort

"And I am Kaldur, welcome to the team."

Rachel looked at them all, the way they were reacting to her presence, trying to infer which might be the mole, but she didn't know enough about them yet

"Rachel Sadow, on the field I go by Sister." She said as friendly as possible, but she had a feeling she still came across as intimidating

"How come we weren't told you were coming?" said Artemis

"We weren't told when you were joining Ice Queen." Said Wally

"Correction, _you _weren't told, and if you were you probably wouldn't of listined." Said Robin "Look, I know it's your first day and all, but I would like to know what you can do before the next mission, how about a sparring match?"

"All right." Said Rachel

They walked to the center of the room and the rest of the ream watched from the borders while the computer identified them

_Terms of battle: no weapons, no special powers, fight until one opponent falls, begin_

Robin started the fight with a jump-kick, Rachel blocked it then grabbed his foot and tried throwing him to the ground but he recovered before he even hit the ground and threw a round-house kick at her, she ducked and punched at him, he blocked and grabbed her arm then threw her over his shoulder, she recovered before hitting the ground and got up just in time to block another jump-kick, then he attacked with a few more punches that she blocked and she dropped her guard and head-butted his nose, then punched him in the stomach, grabbed his head and smashed it against his knee, pushed him forward when tripped him

_Victor: Sister_

"Robin, are you alright?" Artemis called from the sidelines

"I'll live." Said Robin, pinching his nose to stop the nose-bleed

"New girls got some moves; feel free to use em on me anytime." Said Wally

She glared at him

"Is that a challenge?" said Rachel

"Umm, no." said Wally nervously, he did not feel like fighting her

Artemis snickered at Wally's nervous reaction to Rachel's glare, then Wally glared at her and she glared back

Then Wally's stomach grumbled

"See ya everyone." Said Wally

Rachel just blinked and he was gone, she searched the entire room and couldn't find a trace of him

"Where did he…" said Rachel

"Kitchen, that pig can't go 10 minutes without food." Said Artemis

"I mean…one second he was here and now…"

And then he was back with a full plate of food

"Super speed." He said, chewing on a piece of chicken

"Hey Kid Mouth, keep it closed when you stuff your face." Said Artemis

"Shut up, what do you know." Said Wally

Then they started arguing

"Do they always do that?" said Rachel

"In a word, yes." Said Robin "I was told you were coming, they said you're staying at the base, do you know where your room is?"

"No." said Rachel

"Follow me." Said Robin

Kaldur went back to training, M'Gann and Superboy went to another part of the base, Wally and Artemis stayed exactly where they were, arguing about whatever came to their minds. Robin led Rachel through the base

"So, how come I've never heard of you if you're my mentor's 2nd cousin?" said Robin

Rachel came up with a lie quickly

"I'm from over-seas, my parents were missionaries." Said Rachel

Then they stopped at a room, Robin opened the door and she walked in.

"Yell if you need anything." Said Robin, leaving

She turned on the light in her room, it was pretty standard, had a bed, a desk, and a bathroom with a shower.

She sat down on the bed and took off her cowl

"Infiltration complete."


	10. Bonding

Rachel woke up in her new bed to the sound of someone knocking on the door

"Hey Rachel!" It was Wally "Rise and shine! Get up! Move your ass!"

"I'M GETTING UP!" She yelled, now she saw why Artemis always argued with him, he was annoying!

She got dressed in a black T-shirt covered by a black hoodie and Blue-Jeans, then walked outside

"What do you want?" she said

"We, me and the team, thought we should go bowling, get to know each other." Said Wally

Rachel thought a moment "Alright."

"Great, meetcha in the Lobby." Said Wally, then in a gust of wind he disappeared

She walked through the halls, during the night she had downloaded the base schematics and memorized them; she found her way to the lobby like she had been doing it her whole life

The rest of the team was waiting for her, _just be yourself, that_ was a little hard when you're a trained killer among heroes

M'Gann was cooking in the kitchen, Superboy was watching static on the TV, not sure why, Wally and Artemis were bickering, Kaldur was trying to calm them down, and Robin was…wait, wasn't he just sitting on the couch?

"Hey, sleep alright?" said Robin, from right behind her

On impulse, she spun around and grabbed him, putting him in a head-lock

"Gah…is that a no?" Robin coughed

She quickly released him

"Sorry…instinct." Said Rachel, nervously

"Where'd you learn that?" said Robin

"Asia can be a dangerous place, my parents made sure I knew how to defend myself." Said Rachel

She looked around the room shyly, everyone staring at her after her attack on Robin

"Well, let's go bowling!" said Wally loudly

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The match ended in a tie between Robin, Artemis, and Rachel; all getting a perfect 300

Artemis had been quiet through most of the match, not even speaking up to insult Wally, all she did was play and glare at Rachel

"I'm going to get something to eat." Said Rachel near the end of the game

When she went to the food stand, Artemis was already sitting at the counter; she glared at Rachel as she sat down then went back to eating

"Did I do something wrong?" said Rachel

Artemis kept eating her food

"I don't know what I did to you make you dislike me, but…" said Rachel

"I just don't trust you." Said Artemis "You show up out of nowhere, I've never heard of you, and you're hiding something that you really want to keep hidden."

"How do you…" said Rachel

"I can see it in you; I can see it in your eyes that something's not right about you. Bats gave you the OK but if you ever do anything to hurt my friends, I'll kill you."

Then Artemis got up and started to leave

"I know you're hiding something." Said Artemis

"That makes two of us." Said Rachel, "I can see it in your eyes."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

After the game they all left one-by-one, Artemis being the first until only Rachel, M'Gann and SuperBoy were left

She felt like she made a lot of progress with the team, she learned a lot about everyone, first of all Superboy went by Conner, she already knew most of the standard facts about everyone and they hardly even told her anything.

The three walked back to the mountain together, just as they reached the phone booth M'Gann realized she forgot her purse at the Bowling Alley, she and Conner left to go get it leaving Rachel alone at the phone booth

Just as she was about to get in she heard a voice behind her

"Don't look at me." He or she used a voice modifier to change their voice

"Who are you?" Rachel kept her voice steady

"The mole, I assume Cheshire told you about me."

"She did."

"I'm supposed to tell you the details of the mission."

"I'm listening."

"Simple, weaken the team as much as possible so that when we make our move they are off guard and fragile. Understand?"

"Yes."

Then the mole was gone, Rachel went through the teleporter and back to her new home

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Robin sat at the Batcave computer, looking up the Wayne family tree

Rachel did show up, right where she was supposed to, he did some more digging and found her profile, with its own story. Although it didn't say anything about her parents being missionaries, it said her parents lived in Australia

He thought a moment, then searched her "parents," It said they didn't have any children, which meant this Rachel, if that was her real name, wasn't who she said she was


	11. Insanity

**A/N—Now things are going to progress a little like the TV show, not focus completely on Rachel herself and develop slowly, like a snail, also I was on YouTube and found a name for MagicBird that is WAY better than MagicBirl, they called it Chalant (ya know, nonchalant minus the non-) way better than MagicBird right? Anyway, story time children! God bless yo faces!**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

The team was training in the main room; Rachel had been on the team for only a week and already felt at home with them. Kaldur and Conner were sparing while M'Gann watched, Wally and Artemis were bickering (typical) while sparring, while Rachel and Robin watched from the sidelines

"So who hated who first?" said Rachel

"Huh?" said Robin

"Wally and Artemis."

"Oh, well _she_ playfully teased _he_ first time they met, but _he_ was the first one to treat _she_ like a complete dick, so I'd say_ he_ started it."

"Why?"

"_He_ couldn't get past the fact that Red Arrow didn't want to join the team and _he _blamed _she _since _she _replaced him."

Then Artemis threw Wally out of the ring and he flew right through the space between Robin and Rachel

"And _he _has regretted picking a war with _she _ever since." Said Robin

"Next time Baywatch, give me a challenge." teased Artemis

_Recognize: Batman A-01 (or whatever his identification number is)_

Conner and Kaldur stopped their sparring match and everyone turned their attention to The Dark Knight (awesome movie by the way)

A holographic picture of a guy with a short beard and glasses showed up

"Dr. Victor Ness, a world renowned humanitarian scientist, went missing a few weeks ago, recently more people have disappeared in the same area, and you're going to investigate."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Above the Rhelasian jungle

1:29AM

They all sat in the Bio-Ship as they approached the Rhelasian jungle; just a little south of the village that Dr. Ness lived in, it was reported that he was last seen on the jogging trails

They landed in the trees and stepped off one by one

"Miss Martian, establish a telepathic link." Said Aqualad

Miss Martian closed her eyes for a second

"_Link established"_

"What the hell! What was that?" said Sister in alert

"_Hello Megan! We forgot to tell her about telepathic links." Said Miss Martian_

"_Basically, you just have to think something, and it will be like talking to us, only it will just be us who hears it, useful for a covert team." Said Artemis_

Sister tried it

"_So I just have to think something, and you hear it?" said Sister, a little weird but like Artemis said, it would definitely come in handy_

"_Yup, now you can hear my voice wherever you go, you can scream like a fan-girl now." Said Kid Flash_

Artemis hit him on the head

"_Grow up!" do I really need to tell you who said that? If I do then that's just sad_

"_We're wasting time here," said Aqualad "Split up and search the area, Miss Martian and Superboy you're with me, the rest of you search the Northern half of the area."_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

A scientist sat in his lab, notes and chemicals littered the tables and walls as he wrote data furiously

"Dr. Ness?" said a scientist at the door

"Gah! You imbecile you interrupted by train of thought! What is it!" he yelled

"Forgive me professor, but the cameras have detected a suspicious group of people wondering the area, looking for something." Said the scientist

"Hmmm. Send the latest test subjects." Said Dr. Ness

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Superboy, Miss Martian, and Aqualad walked through the jogging paths around the northern area, Superboy using his enhanced senses to keep an awareness of everything around them_  
>"Just admit you don't know what you're talking about!" said Artemis<em>

"_Why can't you be more like M'Gann instead of such an, it?" said Kid Flash_

"_Will you both shut up!" said Sister_

"_Stay out of this!" they said in unison_

"_Guys shush!" Said Robin_

"_Oh you wanna…"_

"_SHUSH! Listen!" said Robin_

"_What is it?" said Sister_

"_I hear it too." Said Superboy_

"_What is…What the hell!"_

There was a loud crash in the area they were

"_What happened? Report!" yelled Aqualad_

Then a guy walked out of the trees, he charged at the group, Superboy punched him but he blocked. He _blocked _Superboy's punch!

Then he grabbed his arm and threw him over his shoulder then grabbed his head and smashed it on the ground with enough force to know the Boy of Steel unconscious

Then he got up and looked at his two teammates who were dumbfounded by what had just happened

The guy roared and attacked

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Sister woke up on a steel ground; she looked up and saw her teammates also asleep

Thank god her master wasn't there; she would have her head for being taken captive so easily

But who took her captive? Where were they?

One-by-one the others started waking up

They were in a giant, metal room, no windows or doors, just a single light above their heads

Robin and Sister immediately started looking for a way out while Miss Martian searched for any telepathic signals, there were plenty all around the base but the thick steel walls kept her signals at bay

Until the wall opened, and in stepped a scientist and one of the guys who captured them

"Professor Ness?" said Sister

"Hmm, I know you children; you're with the Justice League, that new branch, Young…Young, Young…Young something." Said Ness

"Young _Justice!_ Is that so hard?" said Kid Flash

"It doesn't matter, now you are just a stepping stone in perfect human evolution. The Humanitarian Pill." Said Ness

"Can you drop the mad scientist act and tell us what the hell you're saying?" said Artemis

"Very well, the Humanitarian Pill is a special pill that will increase the powers of any human being, make them immune to illness, increase their lifetime, and make their power equal to that of Superman. You have no idea how much time has gone into this, how many lives have been lost."

"How many lives have gone into this?" said Robin

"Science requires sacrifice, a few people here and there that we had to experiment on, dissect, test on, you understand. We're building a new, perfect world."

"By dissecting innocent people?" said Artemis

"No plan is perfect!" yelled the mad scientist "Anyway, after you have tested our newest result, you're bodies will be added to our morgues, and your blood will join our research."

He laughed menacingly as the subject approached them; SuperBoy attacked him head on only to be knocked to the side

"Head on isn't going to work here!" said Robin

Then the professor face-palmed

"Darn me, I forgot to give them their weapons! Can't have a proper test if they're not at their very best!"

He clapped his hands and people ran in, tossing the heroes gear to them

The guy tried to grab Robin but he jumped over him and stood on his head then threw a smokebomb into his mouth

It exploded, stunning the monster; he swung randomly, knocking down Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad

Right after the smoke cleared, Sister ran up and upper-cutted him with her Stun Batons, then sent a barrage of attacks and jumped over his attack and landed on his head and continued her barrage

He grabbed her leg and threw her against the steel wall, badly bruising her back. The subject charged at her and she was too injured to move, just before he hit her Kid Flash picked her up and carried her out of the way, then dropped her on the ground

The guy broke right through the wall and into a room with electric power-generators all over the place

The team all ran in, still injured from the attacks but well enough to fight

"Don't let them hit him into those power generators!" yelled Ness

"Hit him into the power generators? Okay, we'll try that!" said Kid Flash

Soldiers attacked from behind them, anyone who didn't have projectile weapons held them off while the people who did have projectile weapons barraged the subject without any pause in their attacks

Finally the subject landed in the generator, disrupting the flow of energy and causing a station wide power-overload (In English, making everything blow up in an awesome display)

The ceiling started to collapse revealing sunlight about 3 stories above them

Superboy got as many people out as he could until only Artemis was left.

He jumped down and grabbed her but just as they got out, the subject grabbed Artemis' leg, his strength over-powering Superboy's, making him lose his grip on her as he jumped out

"Artemis!" yelled Kid Flash

Robin threw an explosive at the subject, making him lose his grip.

Artemis jumped off his head then landed on a large piece of falling rubble then jumped from that to another piece. Then made a desperate jump for the opening in the ceiling, she missed the ledge.

But just before she fell, Sister's hand grabbed hers then she and Kid Flash pulled her up.

"My research! My precious research! Everything I have worked for! Gone! Gone! Gone! Gone!" the professor yelled from inside the complex

The ground continued to collapse under them

"The ship is this way!" yelled M'Gann

They ran through the collapsing forest like it was a mine-field, which it might as well have been

They ran onto the Bio-Ship and got the hell out of there

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Well, that was…interesting." Said Artemis

"We're going to have quite the story to tell Batman." Chuckled Robin

Rachel couldn't help but let her mind wander to Wally's shout

He was screaming louder than Artemis when she was trapped down there, that wasn't the kind of scream someone yelled for someone they hated

She only heard that kind of scream one time before, from Mary

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Ness lied limp as the soldiers pulled him out of the rubble

He looked up weakly at his rescuers

"Master." He said

"Professor, what happened here?" said the man

"I am sorry master, I have failed. The _Young Justice_ destroyed everything. You should have just left me in the rubble. My work…my research…"

"Has already been salvaged."

Shock filled the professor's face, then hope

"The data is in the hands of our top scientist, you will be joining them after some well-deserved rest, you've have earned it."

"Thank you, Lord Ra's Al Ghul."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

_**A/N—how was that audience? Did you love it? Hate it? Not give a shit about it? Tell me please. Please? Are you there? Tell me! Tell me! TELL ME NOW! (Sigh) sorry, I didn't mean to bark at ya, just hit that little review button and let me know what you think, you know where it is. Anyway, I'll tell you who Mary is in a dream scene; join us next week (or day, or…whatever, I don't really have a schedule) as we delve deeper into Rachel's troubled mind. God bless yo faces!**_


	12. Vulnrable

_**A/N—Hey people, how's it going. Well (minor spoiler alert but we all know you'll read anyway) Zatanna will be joining this chapter! Hurrah! (I couldn't think of how to add a Chalant romance along with all the other ones without adding her to the team) If you've read so far then I assume you've enjoyed this which means I must be doing something right, you make me feel so special. Read on readers, God bless you faces**_

8-year-old Rachel sat on her bed in the orphanage, adoption day was twice a year, this was the third time she hadn't gone home

She sat in the corner, alone, none of the families wanted someone like that; they wanted a perfect child, outgoing, happy. Not someone quiet, sad, realistic.

Then there was a loud crash down the hall

She let her curiosity get the better of her; she got out of bed and followed where the sound came from.

Another crash and scream, coming from Mary's office, the door was open a crack

She peeked through, two people in ski-mask had Mary cornered

"I told you already, he can't have her!" she yelled at them

"She still doesn't get it, when Luthor wants something he doesn't ask, he demands!" said one guy, grabbed her by the wrist and threw her over the desk

She landed on the ground with a loud thump, then looked to the door

The two men looked to the door too, and saw her

"Run! Run away! Don't let them catch you!" she screamed

"Shut up!" said one guy

She screamed as the guy grabbed her head, she screamed as he twisted his arms and snapped it, Rachel heard all this while she turned and ran, running as fast as she could.

She could hear the agonizing screaming behind her and she ran, and then…silence

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

(Them song!)

Daaaa da da daaaaaaaa

Daaaaaaaaaaaa daaaaaaaa daaaaaa

Daaaaaaaaaaaaa da da daaaaaaaaaaa

Da

(done)

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

_Meep Meep Meep Meep Meep Meep Meep Meep Meep Meep_

The annoying chime of her alarm clock sounding just inches from her face was enough to drive her mad

She hit the alarm, got up, and got dressed

She went to the kitchen where M'Gann was already cooking something

Then she pulled something out of the oven

"Hey Rachel, want some cookies?" said M'Gann

Those were cookies? They were so…black (I'm not racist)

"Um…I'll pass." Said Rachel

Then Conner walked in, poor Kryptonian

"Hey Conner, want a cookie?" said M'Gann

"Sure." He said casually, then ate one

He didn't choke or gag or anything, he just kept his face completely neutral

Then the voice declared Artemis, Robin, Wally, and Kaldur entering the base

They all met in the main room for another grueling training session

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

During the training session, the computer allowed two people to enter, Zatanna and Zatarra

The moment Zatanna walked in Robin dropped his guard allowing Rachel to get a good kick straight in his chest, knocking the breath out of him

He quickly recovered to greet the two sorcerers

"Uh, hey Zee, how's it going? I haven't seen you since the kidnapping." Robin stumbled on his words

"I've been great, was grounded for life, which according to dad means 2 weeks." Zatanna said cheerfully

Then Zatarra and Black Canary walked off and started talking about something

"What's going on?" said Rachel

"Um, who are you?" said Zatanna

"I'm Rachel Sadow; I joined a few weeks ago." Said Rachel, shaking her hand

"I'm Zatanna Zatarra, pleased to meet you." Said Zatanna

"So what are they talking about?" said Artemis

"Well, after a few weeks of begging, I finally got my dad to let me join the team." Said Zatanna

"Seriously? Awesome!" said Robin "Um, so since you'll be joining, want a tour of the cave?" offering his hand

"Sure." Accepting it

Then they walked off, not entirely aware that they were holding hands

"Ahh young love…wow, I feel seriously old right now." Said Wally

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

After training they all retired to the locker rooms, well M'Gann could just morph all the sweat off so it was just Rachel and Artemis in the girls' locker room

They both changed and showered silently, if you didn't know any better you would even think that they were completely oblivious to the other's presence

After they were just about to leave, dressed in their casual clothing, Artemis broke the silence

"Hey, Rachel." Said Artemis

"Yeah?" said Rachel

"I…never really said thanks for, ya know, saving my life back there, if it weren't for you I'd be in the Earth right now."

"No problem."

"Look I, may have over-reacted a bit, we all have our ghost I know I do, but I shouldn't have assumed that you were out to get us, sorry."

"Listen Artemis, how bout we just start over, alright?"

They shook hands

"Alright." Said Artemis "I'm a little protective of my friends, their like a second family to me."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, see my dad…well he didn't exactly win any father of the year awards, then he got my mom in jail, my sister ran away, and when my mom got back she kicked him out so…yeah."

"Huh, both my parents are dead."

"Really?"

"Yeah…they died in a fire, and my older brother burned with them while trying to get me out."

"…I'm sorry."

"Don't be…that's just the way things happe-"

Then there was an explosion in another part of the base

The lights switched off and were replaced by the red backup lighting

_Security breach: Terminating Hostiles_

Then the security turrets popped out of the ceiling and opened fire on them, they took cover behind some lockers

"What the hell! We're not hostiles!" Artemis

_Security breach: Terminating hostiles_

The turrets continued the barrage

"How do those things see?" said Rachel

"There are cameras on them." Said Artemis

"Good." Rachel broke open her locker and pulled out her Stun Batons and smokebombs

She threw a smokebomb and using the smoke as cover, got right under then turrets and smashed them with her Stun Batons

"Do you have any idea what just happened?" said Rachel

"The only way anyone could have control of the turrets is if whoever did this hacked the mainframe, but who?" said Artemis

"We can deal with who later, we've got to figure out how, that's the only way to figure out how to stop this."

"We have to find the others first, get what you need and lets go."

Artemis grabbed her bow and quiver; and Rachel put on her utility belt, loading it with her Stun Batons and smokebombs

They ran towards the training hall, and then two turrets came out of the ceiling just ahead of them

_Security breach: Terminating Intruders_

Then in a blur, both turrets were destroyed and Wally ran up to them

"Good, you two are alright." Said Wally

"I'm going to deny this later, but having you around doesn't completely suck right now." Said Artemis

"Back atcha. Where was all this security when the reds attacked?" Said Wally

"This was put in _because _of the red attack." Said Artemis

"Where's everyone else?" said Rachel

"We got split up, I'm pretty sure Conner is with M'Gann and Robin is with Zatanna, but you'll have to ask them where they are." Said Wally

"We should find Robin; if anyone knows how to shut down the main frame it's him." Said Artemis

"If I know him he's probably already on his way there, too bad we don't know where there is." Said Wally

"I do," said Rachel "On my first night here I made sure I knew my way around every inch of the base."

"Where is it?" said Artemis

"5 stories below us, the only way in is through a secret ladder in the garage." Said Rachel

They turned to head to the garage when a slide in the wall opened and a UGV rolled out

"Oh shit!" yelled Artemis as it opened fire on them

They all ducked into a room, the UGV chased them but stopped at the doorway and fired at them.

"_Edolpxe!" _

The UGV burst into flames in an instant and right behind it stood Zatanna

"Are you guys all right?" said Zatanna

"Well now we are." Said Wally

"Have you seen any of the others?" said Artemis

"Kaldur and Robin are trapped in the garage, they're not in any immediate danger but they are trapped in a laser grid, I was blocked out from the garage by a literal firewall, I left to find the others." Said Zatanna

"We have to get through that firewall then." Said Rachel

They ran to the garage entrance where, like Zatanna said, there was literally a firewall blocking their way.

Three flamethrowers on the ceiling and four flamethrowers on the ground

"I got this." Said Artemis, she shot a trick arrow at each of the flamethrowers, each exploding and covering the flamethrower in ice, sealing the fire inside

They ran through and into the garage, Kaldur and Robin were trapped in a laser-grid cage in the center of the room

They ran to the cage

"Guys, you're all right!" said Artemis

"Thanks for pointing that out." Said Robin

"Do you know where M'Gann and Conner are?" said Rachel

"Yes, they are trapped at the lobby." Said Kaldur

"They'll be fine as soon as we outfiltrate the virus." Said Robin "The virus is in the mainframe, just below us, there's a secret ladder behind that staircase, I have a kill-code on this flash drive that will delete it as soon as you import it into the main computer."

Robin handed the flash drive to Rachel, just before they left for the ladder, part of the floor slid open and some guy that looked like Amazo came through

"What's that?" said Wally

"Bad luck." Said Robin

Then it started walking toward them

"Whatever it is, it's toast." Said Wally, running towards it

"No, wait…" Robin began but it was too late, Wally ran right towards it and tried punching it but it grabbed his hand, then it grabbed his head and smashed their foreheads together, knocking out Wally then throwing him into the water

Artemis didn't hesitate to jump in after him and pull him to the surface

"It knows all our moves, you can't go head on with it!" said Robin

"How much does it know about me?" said Zatanna

"About as much as the security cameras knew." Said Robin

"How much?"

"Very little."

"I'll deactivate the mainframe, hold it off." Said Rachel

"Careful, there's another one of those downstairs." Said Kaldur

"You won't be able to beat it if it knows everything about you." Said Robin

"Do you really think I've shown the cameras _everything _I know?" Said Rachel as she ran towards the ladder

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Rachel slid down the ladder until she reached the bottom

She stepped through a door and ahead saw a robot like the one above, and behind it the main computer

Stun Batons in hand, she slowly approached the machine

She charged towards it, it prepared for a jump-kick, she jumped and kicked off the wall to get behind it and hit it in the back of the head with a Stun Baton, the electricity left a mark on it but it otherwise stayed perfectly composed

Then it grabbed her and threw her across the room, it ran towards her and she threw a smokebomb down, blinding it

Then she jumped over it and attacked its back with a barrage of swipe with her Stun Batons

It turned around and punched at her, she jumped back then jump-kicked it followed by another hit with the batons, then it grabbed her arm and smashed her on the ground, then punched her in the nose, her nose bone crunching under his might

She stumbled back but didn't have any time to catch her breath, she had to continue avoiding a barrage of punches, and then she jumped to the side and hit it across the head, then jumped over it and hit in the back of the head.

It turned to her and attacked again.

"_This is going to be harder than I thought."_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

It charged towards Zatanna who jumped back, avoiding its punches

"_Hcnual dna etativel!"_ chanted Zatanna, lifting up the machine and sending him flying…about 3 feet

"_Semalf!"_ she thrusted her arms forward and chanted, fires flying towards the machine, doing nothing more than melting off its fake skin and heating its metal exoskeleton

Artemis carried Wally out of the water and placed him on the dry ground then checked his breathing

He was fine, she ran to help Zatanna

She fired a few arrows at it that it just caught and snapped in its hand

Then it used the sharp edge of one and stabbed Zatanna in the side

She fell for a brief time from the pain then quickly recovered and pulled it out then chanted _"Taerter!"_ which sent her flying away from it

Artemis sent a trick arrow at the machine that exploded on impact, taking a small piece of the back of its head but hardly affected anything else

Then it charged at Zatanna who chanted _"Sekraps!" _which sent bolts of electricity at it but it ignored it, it grabbed her by the neck and threw her at Artemis, knocking them both down

Then it ran towards them and grabbed Artemis and smashed her head against the ground, knocking her out before turning its attention once again back to Zatanna

"Oh boy. Uhh, _Taerter!_" Said Zatanna, sending her flying away from it again but making her crash into a wall

"_Semalf! Semalf!" _She yelled, sending fire at it but it ignored this then clasped one of its hands on her mouth to prevent her from using any more spells, its hot metal burning her lips

"No! Zatanna!" yelled Robin in the background

It raised its fist to finish her off and she closed her eyes, bracing herself for the final blow

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Rachel was smashed into another wall, then grabbed and thrown into another one

She was out of smokebombs and all that had shown for all her hard work against it was a few scratches and open wires that couldn't do much more damage against it

She stood back up and slid under it as it charged at her again and hit it with the one Baton she still had, the other one had been knocked out of her hand

It turned, punching her as it did, then grabbed her by the neck and threw her at the computer

She tried getting up but it was on her in seconds, it stepped on her right hand, knocking the baton out of it, and then held her to the ground

She looked around for anything that could save her, and then saw the USB drive on the computer

She searched her pocket for the flash drive as the machine raised its fist

She shoved the flash drive into the USB drive as fast as she could in a desperate move, the data instantly being uploaded to the computer.

The machine stopped in its tracks, completely motionless as the security systems shut down

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Zatanna waited for the blow, but after a while of still being alive, she looked up and saw the emptiness in the machines eyes; it had shut down.

"Yes, Rachel did it!" said Robin as the grid trapping him and Kaldur shut down

Zatanna let out the breath she hadn't realized she was holding

She tried speaking but the machines hand was still over her mouth

Robin and Kaldur pushed the machine off her and Robin knelt by her while Kaldur checked on Wally and Artemis

"Are you all right?" said Robin

"Yeah…I'm just traught." She smiled at him

Robin gave a sigh even bigger than Zatanna's

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Everyone gathered in the lobby, all alive and well while the League sorted everything out

"That was WAY too close." Said Artemis

"Let's agree never to do that again." chuckled Wally

Robin was silent

"What's wrong Rob, you look distraught." Said Zatanna

"That virus was uploaded manually, whoever put it there was in the cave." Said Robin

"Someone broke in?" said Rachel

"It would seem that way, but who?" said Kaldur

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Rachel stood in the hallway just outside her room

"How are you holding up." Said a voice behind her, the same one from the alley

I'm assuming that whole security fiasco was your doing?" said Rachel

"Yes."

"You could have warned me, I almost died, we all almost died."

"I thought that the team wouldn't even need us to help destroy the virus, I was wrong, it was only meant to kill one or two of them."

"Well, everyone made it out safe and sound."

"Yes, thanks to you."

"Are you accusing me of something?"

"Just remember where you're loyalties lie."

"Okay, next time I'll wait a bit longer before saving my life. But before you start questioning me about staying true to the cause, make sure you yourself are above suspicion! I almost died, next time you pull a stunt like that, tell me ahead of time!"

She went into her room, exhausted from the days events, and fell into a peaceful sleep


	13. Alliances

Roy took a sip of his coffee and set it down on the table in his apartment

He got up and looked over some notes he found in a Shadows warehouse, villains just love warehouses

Then there was a crash in his bedroom, he grabbed his bow and a few arrows then ran over to the door

He could make out a character moving around, he kicked open the door and aimed at them

"Way to make a girl feel welcome." Said Jade with her hands up

Roy relaxed and put his weapon down

"Can I help you?" said Roy

"I…may need a little help." Said Jade

"_This is going to be a looong day." Thought Roy_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

(Them song!)

Daaaa da da daaaaaaaa

Daaaaaaaaaaaa daaaaaaaa daaaaaa

Daaaaaaaa da da daaaaaaaaaaa

Da

(done)

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Jade threw a few files on the table

"This guys an information broker, you may know him by his alias, Jackal." Said Jade "He's in possession of a few documents that I need, but he can't know it's me stealing them, I need a hero cover-up."

"And I want to help you because?" said Roy

"Cause…you're a good boyfriend who would never want to see me get hurt. And I'm sure I could find some way to make it up to you later." Jade smiled sexually, Roy kept his poker face

"Okay, now that we have the bullshit out of the way, can we act a little more serious about this?" said Roy

"Fine." Said Jade "How about I get rid of the bugs in your apartment."

"You bugged my apartment?"

"Of course, wouldn't you?"

"How many?"

"A few, I'll get rid of them if you help me with this."

"Who does Jackal work for?"

"At the moment, the League of Shadows."

"And…you're trying to steal from him?"

"It's complicated, he knows things I want to know and hasn't had the common courtesy to tell me, and I even asked nicely...ish."

"Hmm, alright I'll do it," Cheshire smiled "_If…" _Her smile dropped "I take Jackal into custody after all is said and done."

"Oh come on! You know I can't do that! Do you know how much trouble I'd get in if someone found out?"

"Then find another hero willing to do anything for you."

Jade sighed, "You _really _know how to make a lady feel welcome."

"Deal?"

"Fine."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Rachel walked through the halls on her way to the garage, she knew a few things about motorcycles and said she'd help Conner fix some of the bikes that had been totaled in missions past

"Hellooooo Rachel," said the redheaded speedster, running up behind her "Guess who bought us two tickets to a circus!"

"No, how about you go take Artemis." Said Rachel

"Nah, I'd rather hang with you babe." Wally put his arm around her without checking for her approval

"Hand off, or I can't be held responsible for whatever happens to you."

After patiently waiting for 2 seconds, she elbowed him in the gut then kicked him against the wall

"Ugh…hurts so good." He groaned

She continued on her way but he had to be…Wally

"So...I pick you up at 8?" said Wally, apparently pretending she said yes to the circus

"Why don't you do that to her?" said Rachel

"Who?" said Wally

"Artemis."

"Seriously, you have to ask? She's a hideous mutant, social nutcase, and brains as sharp as a doorknob. If you looked up unappealing her picture would be there and…"

Then Artemis walked right past them, pushing Wally out of the way and speed walking into the garage

"I think she heard you."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Cheshire and Red Arrow stood on the roof across from a warehouse Cheshire swore she saw Jackal walk into

"Do you know how many people are in there?" said Red Arrow

"2…10ish give or take." Said Cheshire, Red Arrow raised an eyebrow at her "Fine, 8 exactly."

"What kind of weapons do they have?"

"The usual, machine guns, pistols, although Jackals body-guard Hammer carries around a minigun."

"A minigun, of course."

"And a pickaxe, good luck."

Jade kissed him on the cheek for good luck then he climbed down and approached the building

He ran to the side of it then climbed a ladder onto the roof and looked in through a skylight.

7, but there was another room that he couldn't see from here, the 8th must be Hammer

He shot a knockout arrow at one guard on a balcony, hitting him square on the head, knocking him out

The other guards became alert, one guard ran to the body and Red Arrow knocked that one out, too

Then he jumped down, hitting another one with a KO arrow as he fell, immediately after he landed he shot a net on a 4th guard

The three remaining guards shot at him, he hid behind cover, jumped out and hit another one before rolling into cover again, then shot a wooden blockade keeping metal barrels at bay, the barrels rolled down and trampled the last two

Jackal kicked open the door

"What's going on…" He stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of Red Arrow

Then he closed the door, yeah that was going to help

Red Arrow ran towards the door, then a barrage of bullets came through, he barely made it to cover

After the bullets stopped, a big man carrying a bigger mini-gun, kicked the door open

"Come on Arrow-Head, let's see what you're made of." He said, shooting everywhere

Red Arrow's cover was destroyed and he ran across the warehouse, constantly dodging bullets "You have guts coming here, I can't wait to splatter them all over the walls!"

Then he stopped shooting, just as Red Arrow ran out of cover

Hammer collapsed on the ground, and there stood Cheshire holding a bloody knife

"You!" yelled Jackal

"So good to see you too." Said Cheshire, ready to throw the knife

"No! Stop…" yelled Red Arrow

He was too late; Cheshire threw the knife that landed perfectly in Jackel's neck, killing him in an instant

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Rachel and Wally walked into the garage, the main door was open

"Bout' time, how about we start on this one first?" Said Conner standing by a motorcycle that had definitely seen better days

"What did you do, drive this off a cliff?" said Rachel

"Yeah." Said Conner

"Hey, did you see Artemis pass by here?" said Wally

"Um, yeah, she left a little while ago, she seemed pretty upset about something." Said Conner

Then Wally ran out without a second thought.

He searched all over the mountain until he finally found her, crying in a cave

She hadn't noticed him approaching before, but he could clearly see the tears trickling down her face

"Hey beautiful, what's wrong?" said Wally, slowly approaching her

She stopped for just a second, then looked at him angrily

"Beautiful huh? I thought I was 'disgusting and unappealing!" said Artemis

"What, who said that? Whoever he is he's a real idiot." Said Wally

She ignored him and weeped, a little softer and quieter

Wally felt really guilty for making her like this, she shouldn't cry, it didn't suit her

It was unsettling to see her so…so vulnerable, she was Artemis Crock for crying out loud, the most wild, untamable, strong, independent, young women he had ever fallen in lo…wait, what was that at the end? Ignoring that ending, the strongest girl he had ever met!

He walked up to her and wrapped her hand in his and pulling her into a comforting hug

She fell into his embrace, her tears lightening

He whispered soft words of comfort in her ear, honestly neither of them cared what he was saying, and the point was they were there together

She finally looked up into his emerald green eyes and got lost in the sea of green, and then she felt him pulling their faces closer together

He was trying to kiss her…and she was letting him, like she was stuck in some sort of trance

"_Team, report to the mission room." _The sound on their communicators snapped them both back into reality.

They both hesitated a moment, then pulled away in shock

They both still tried to grasp what had just happened, and then Wally started walking out of the cave and back to the base

"Wally." Said Artemis

"Yeah?" said Wally

"Today. Never. Happened." She said emphasizing each word

"Agreed."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Jade! What the hell!" said Red Arrow

"He knew who I was, I couldn't let him get word back to Ra's that I was helping you, otherwise he would kill us both." Said Cheshire

She walked into the office and grabbed documents off his desk

"Here we go." Said Cheshire

"We had a deal, I was supposed to take him into custody for interrogation!" said Red Arrow

"He's all yours, what's left of him." Red Arrow glared at her "Hey, I'm sorry but things change, I couldn't let him live knowing my part in this."

Red Arrow looked at the papers in her hands

"What are the documents about?" said Red Arrow

"None of your business." Said Cheshire "Okay, sorry I broke the deal, I can make it up to you if you're really that upset."

Red Arrow glared

"Humph, fine." She was about to leave when RA grabbed her arm roughly "I knew you'd come around, so where do you want it, here or the apartment?"

"Give me the documents." Said RA

"What?"

"Give me those documents."

"No!"

"If it weren't for me those wouldn't even be in your hands right now, give them to me, now!"

"Or what?"

"Or I'll blow Rachel's cover."

"You! Wouldn't! Dare!"

"I'm not going to ask nicely again." Red Arrow glared as he spoke "Give. Me. The documents."

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/A/N—George Washington once said: CLIFFHANGERS RULE! D-Don't look it up, just trust me on this. What were the documents? How will they effect the team? Will Wally and Artemis ever get past their uneasy relationship and find true love? Will Rachel's dead soul be brought back to life by the love of a clone? (I can tell you this right now, not happening) I bet you're all like "ME WANTS ANSWERS DAMMIT!" Well you'll just have to be patient, sheesh calm down you beast! Till next time and God bless yo faces!**


	14. Chaos

_Washington D.C. warehouse: 1:43AM_

A skinny guy walked into the warehouse, carrying a black and red scythe as big as him, he walked over to a crate in the warehouse.

He pried it open roughly with his scythe, breaking the crate open to reveal the bombs inside

"Careful with those, Jack!" Said another man "One wrong move, and it's KA-FUCKEN-BOOM!"

"Why so serious, Mark?" Said the ominous voice in the shadows, as he stepped into the light showing his face as white as snow, and his lips as red as blood. "Ka-fucken-boom is the best part. Heh heh heh heh heh, ha ha ha ha, ho hee haa haa AAAAHHHHHH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HAAAAA HA HA!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

(Them song!)

Daaaa da da daaaaaaaa

Daaaaaaaaaaaa daaaaaaaa daaaaaa

Daaaaaaaa da da daaaaaaaaaaa

Da Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

(done)

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The team stood in the mission room; Rachel couldn't help but notice a slight blush on Wally and Artemis' face whenever they were within arms length of each other, what had happened after Wally left to find her? She had to wonder

Everyone turned their attention to Batman has he told them their mission

"2 days ago, a warehouse hiding nuclear weaponry was attacked, the attackers escaped with a nuclear bomb with the power to wipe-out half a state, 3 hours ago this message aired on TV."

The video played, Joker stood in front of the camera looking into a mirror while putting on some unneeded lipstick

"Mister Joker, we're live." Said another guy in the room

"Oh, hello audience, I didn't see you there! It's me, you're loven Uncle Joker!" Joker laughed maniacally, anyone else and you would say uncontrollably "Guess where we are! I'll give you a hint, it's an oval office in a white house…give up? Well maybe our special guest star will help shed some light on things!"

He walked over to a desk with a chair behind it facing away from the camera

"Ladies and gents! Boys and Martians! I give you…" he spun around the chair "President Idiot!"

The president sat there tied to the chair and his mouth gagged

"Say hello Mr. P!" said Joker, engaging him

"Let me go you lunatic and surrender to the law! If you think you can possibly get away with this…"

"Blah, blah, blah! Shuuuuut uuuup!" said Joker, putting the gag back in his mouth "Such a talker! Anyway, guess what…I HAVE A RED BUTTON!" He held up a red button "Well, of course you're wondering what the red button DOES! Walk with me." He walked off and the camera followed him, leading to a nuke in the middle of the room "THIS little thing is connected to THAT big thing, and when I press my little red button, D.C. and half of Virginia is, as my associate would say," He jumped as he said "KA-FUCKEN-BOOM!" then laughed maniacally "Have you ever seen a nuke go off before, I have and let me tell you, it is BRIGHT! And loud, oh so very loud." Then he laughed again "And what do you have to do to stop me from pressing the red button? NOTHING! All you have to do is sit back and enjoy the fireworks! Corse, if you don't like bright lights *cough batman cough* you can try to come and take it from me, in fact, I DARE you!" Then he laughed ominously, then his creepy laughter turned to just plain insane as the screen turned off

"We'll…be fighting him?" said Wally

"The Joker." Said Rachel in awe, she had heard many, many things about him, and even her master was scared of him

They had all heard stories of the Joker, even Conner who hadn't even been alive for longer than a year knew that he was a force to be feared

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The team approached the White House in the camouflaged Bio-Ship

"We're almost there." Said Miss Martian

"I think I can see it right now." Said Zatanna looking out the window

"Well Robin," said Sister "He's your villain, any last minuet advice?"

Robin looked at the ground blankly

"Whatever he is, he's nothing to joke about, and although he doesn't look like it he is just as deadly in hand-to-hand combat as he is manipulation, he uses word tactics to throw you off balance when he's not trying to gut you or blow you up." Said Robin "Just keep a level head and don't let him surprise you."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Got any two's?" said Joker

"Go fish." Said Jack

"You're not getting away with this." Said the president "Every force in the nation is already preparing to stop you."

"Oh shut up! No one likes a talker!" said Joker, and then the radio on the desk started beeping "Yello?"

"_Mr. Joker, there's a camouflaged ship approaching, what should we do?"_

"Camouflaged eh? Not his style, hmmm, SHOOT IT!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

A cannon came out of the ground near the white house, aimed at the ship and shot it multiple times, the ship wavered and crashed just behind the house

They all climbed out of the ship after it crashed with a few bruises but nothing too bad

Joker walked out onto the terrace to address them

"Well, THIS is unexpected, you're goanna think I'm crazy but I was waiting for a man dressed like a bat! Anyway, how's it goin kiddos! I haven't seen you guys in ages! Remember that one time I used plants to kill people, ahhh memories! You know, I'm a tad upset that Bats didn't have the gaul to show up! I went through all this trouble of stealing a nuke and he just sends you kiddies to stop me, I'm so upset I think I'm GOING TO EXPLODE!" he lifted up the red button and raised his hand to press it, then stopped it just a nano second before his hand hit it "PSYCE!" He laughed like a madman "You should have seen the looks on your faces!" He laughed again, a little longer, then his face turned from happy to a scowl and he yelled "KILL EM!"

Then someone casually walked out and jumped to the ground

"My pleasure." He said, he wore a red and black suit of light armor that offered him small protection but didn't hinder his movement the slightest, and he carried a scythe as tall as him with two blades at the end

He approached them with his head cocked and a grin plastered in his face

"Hey, I'm the Jack of Shadows." He said bowing, "But please, call me Jack."

"You guys deal with him, I'm going after Joker." Said Robin

"You'll need backup." Said Zatanna

They both ran past Jack who made very little effort to stop them

"Too bad, they're going to miss the party." Said Jack over-confidently

"You're not a very good guard." Said Sister

"Meh, sue me." Said Jack

Artemis fired a few arrows at him while Kid Flash charged at him; he casually dodged the arrows like it was nothing, then jumped over KF, and grabbed the speedster then threw him to the ground

He stepped on the speedster's chest to keep him down, Artemis fired a few more arrows that he casually dodged like the ones before, Miss Martian attacked with a wave of telekinetic energy that blew him back a few feet before he regained his balance, Superboy attacked him and he jumped to the side to avoid

"This is getting a little too interesting." Said Jack

Superboy charged at him again and he literally sunk into his shadow, his shadow ran right under Superboy then he came out of his shadow again then stabbed him with his scythe, held him in the air then flipped him over and onto the ground then threw a smokebomb at him, the smokebomb surrounded the clone in smoke that knocked him unconscious

"Ya know, there's a reason they call me the Jack of Shadows." Said Jack, "I can sink into my shadow and travel with it wherever I please, neat trick huh? I call it Clouding."

Then KF knocked him down in a blur, then lifted him up in the air

Jack still kept his smirk, then kicked the Speedster and hit him with the edge of his scythe, then kicked him and hit him on the head again with his scythe, knocking the speedster unconscious

Kaldur attacked with his watersword but Jack blocked it with his scythe

"This scythe is custom made, as hard as diamond yet light as a dagger." He said then kicked Kaldur in the chest and smashed it against his head

Artemis fired a few arrows at him while Sister attacked from behind, Jack Clouded right behind Artemis then kicked her in the back of the leg and smacked her across the head with his scythe

Then he tried attacking Miss Martian, she floated away from him and sent him away with a telepathic wave that he immediately recovered from when he hit the ground, then he Clouded right under her then jumped up and grabbed her foot, pulling her down

Then he stomped on her head, knocking her out

Finally he turned his attention to Sister

"You think you have a shot?" said Jack

Sister stayed silent, and charged at him

He jumped over her then tried kicking her from behind, she blocked his kick then head butted him, then attacked with her batons, he blocked with his scythe

"You actually know what your doing, this should be fun." Said Jack

He Clouded right behind her then kicked her in the back of the leg, she got back up and attacked him with her batons, and he grabbed her arms and held them to her sides

"Ya know, you're kind of cute, too bad I'll have to cut off that pretty little face of yours." Said Jack

She head butted him then kicked him away

"Ooo, you're a feisty one, I like that." Said Jack

"If you liked that then you're going to _love _this." Said Sister, and attacked again

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Robin used his grappling hook to climb up to the balcony while Zatanna just said _"Hcnual" and that raised her up_

They could clearly see inside, Joker was standing next to the president who was tied to a chair right next to the nuke

"Well, looks like I need to fire security." Said Joker

They both ran forward, jumping over the desk, Joker just stepped to the side to dodge then attacked with a pocketknife

They both avoided the knife for a while then he jumped back

"You don't look too happy, at least try to put on a smile for the camera!" gesturing to a mounted turret on the wall with a camera attached

Then the turret opened fire on them, Robin acted quickly and pushed him and Zatanna behind a couch to avoid the bullets

Then they both looked up to see Joker standing just over them

"Tsk tsk, naughty children, that kind of closeness is inappropriate for kids you age." He laughed manically as he kicked Robin off, Zatanna got up and muttered _"Sema-" _but Joker clasped a hand over her mouth

"You talk to much." He said, then kneed her in the stomach and threw her to the ground then stomped on her body multiple times yelling "die" each time

Then Robin punched him in the face, he hid his face and yelled

"Ah! My eye!" then he quickly turned around and stabbed him in the stomach with a pocket knife

Then he threw him on the ground

"You'd think he'd learn." Said Joker followed by ominous laughing

He kicked him again, and again, and again, then he lifted the kids head and whispered in his ear _"This is the day you're going to die, isn't that a happy thought" _Then he laughed and smashed his head against the ground

"_Tloberif!" _Yelled Zatanna, a sending of compact ball of fire at Joker who casually dodged, then ripped the wooden leg off a chair and smashed it on her head

"Stupid girl, can't you see we're having a very important conversation!" yelled Joker "Kids today care nothing for theatrics, they just want the job done, if this is what we're placing the fate of our nation in then I fear for our future!" he laughed maniacally as she tried to get up then he smashed her head against the ground then stabbed her in the back with a pocketknife

"I'll be with you in just a moment." He whispered darkly then chuckled even darker in her ear, then turned his attention back to Robin

He lifted Robin in the air and threw him over the couch

Then he flipped the couch over, crushing him, and then he pulled the couch off of him and lifted him in the air

"Oh come now, tough it out! I can't kill you if you're dead!" he yelled then laughed

He threw him over to the desk, and then smashed his head against it.

Robin grabbed the metal lamp on the desk and hit Joker on the head with it twice then smashed it into his stomach, Joker grabbed the lamp and smashed it into Robin's stomach then head butted him, smashed his head against the desk, and kicked him in the back of the knee

"Now that was rude!" said Joker "Really, you barge into my house and start tearing up the place! Kids today have no respect for their elders! I suppose I should teach you a lesson so that you can better lead the future generation on the right path…nah, I'm just going to keep hitting you!"

He flipped Robin over the desk then picked him up and threw him onto the balcony

"Look at him go, tearing your little club to pieces, makes you want to laugh, doesn't it? Well? Why aren't you laughing? He he he he he, ho hee hee ha, mua ha ha ha ha ha ha ha, AAAAAHHHH HA HA HA HHA HA HAAAA HA HA HA!"

"_Tloberif!"_

Joker fell to the side, a scorch mark on his back

They both looked back inside to see Zatanna standing there, breathing hard, using the desk to support her and her arm stretched out toward them

"Why you little brat, do you know how much this suit cost! Not to mention that REALLY HURT!" He stood up and started walking toward her when she yelled again _"Tloberif!" _He fell back again, using the balcony ledge to support himself, he held up the detonator but Robin snatched it from his hand then smashed it to pieces on the ground, then Zatanna yelled again _"Tloberif!" _and another bolt of fire knocked him off the balcony, sending him down to the ground screaming all the way and landing on the ground with a thump, and he stopped screaming

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Sister attacked Jack head-on with her batons, he jumped over her and tried slicing her with his scythe but she ducked under it then hit him with her batons, he fell back and she chased him with her batons, he blocked the attacks then kicked her in the chest then grabbed her head and smashed it against his knee before throwing her to the ground, he tried to stab her but she rolled out of the way then tripped him then pinned him down

"Not bad." Said Jack still smirking

"Will you quit the smile, it's getting annoying." Said Sister

"Maybe you should smile more, what do you hate life or something?"

"Yes, and I decided to take it a little more seriously than you apparently."

"No I'm taking this very seriously, you're just being negative."

Then he head butted her then kicked her off, then grabbed his scythe and attacked her again, striking downwards since she was on the ground but she rolled backwards to her feet to avoid then when the scythe hit the ground she kicked him then hit him with her batons

Then they heard a scream at the white house

They both looked that way and saw Joker falling to the ground

"Looks like your boss is finished." Said Sister

"Oh well, I'll just find a new one." Said Jack

"No you won't, cause I'm taking you in."

"Of course you are."

Jack Clouded towards her then came up just as he reached her and elbowed her across the face then followed through the spinning motion to deliver another elbow then kicked her in the stomach

She dodged as he tried stabbing her with his scythe again then jumped over him, then hit him in the back of the head with her baton then attacked again with the other baton, then unleashed a flurry until he dropped to the ground, just barely holding himself up

"Dammit…so careless." Jack scolded himself

"I'm taking you in," said Sister

He coughed up a little blood then sighed

"Of…course you are."

He turned around and held out his wrist

"What…don't you carry handcuffs or something?" said Jack

"You're being awfully cooperative." Said Sister

"Isn't that every heroes dream?" said Jack "Besides, you've earned it."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The team all stood in front of Batman while the FBI dealt with what was left to deal with

Robin and Zatanna were both bandaged up and leaned on each other for support

"You saved the president, more importantly you managed to stop Joker from detonating that bomb and captured all his men. Joker will be in the hospital for a while and Jack is being sent to Belle Reve as we speak, good work." Said Batman

The team headed for the Bio-Ship, the guards and Jack passed by them

"You did pretty well for yourself out there." Said Jack

"What do you want?" said Sister

"Your name would be nice, I have a feeling we'll see each other real soon."

"…Sister, but you'll be living out the rest of your days in prison so that doesn't matter."

Jack smirked

"That's what you think sis."

Then the guards forced him onto the escort truck and Sister stepped onto the Bio-Ship

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Jack sat on the escort truck alone, waiting

Then it finally happened, there was a loud crash, the truck swerved then fell onto its side and the door opened

"I was wondering when you'd show up." He said

"The Shadows still have use for you, come on."

_**A/N—And so another OC was born! You know I have put so many OC's in this story I can't even count them all! By the way the president was just the president, he wasn't Obama or Lincoln or whatever, he was just a nameless president who doesn't really exist in our world so I don't want any Obama jokes, ok? I hope you liked Jack cause he will definiatly be making more appearences, so look forward to him and God bless you faces!**_


	15. Experiment

_**A/N—Hi I've been reading back and saw that Kaldur has been pretty much invisible so far, even I've forgotten he's there a few times so I'll be sure to add more of him now, witness the glory of chapter 15 where we will give you just a little more info on Rachel's past, just a little. Oh, and a little warning, REALLY long chapter, hope you don't have anywhere you need to be. God bless yo faces**_

Dr. Ness walked onto the observation platform looking over the three newest subjects

"Any new developments?" Said Dr. Ness

"Subject 2 died several moments ago and Subject 1 is becoming weaker with each passing moment, however Subject 3 is still very healthy." Said a scientist

"Hmmm, Subject 2 lasted fourteen days, that is a new record, and the other two are still breaking it." Said Ness

"However at this rate, it will still be a long time before we can keep them alive for more than a year."

"Patience is a virtue my friend, as long as we are moving forward and we do not run out of test subjects then the results of our work will show, in due time."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ (Them song!)

Daaaa da da daaaaaaaa

Daaaaaaaaaaaa daaaaaaaa daaaaaa

Daaaaaaaa da da daaaaaaaaaaa

Da daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

(Done)

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Rachel stood outside one of the phone booths, waiting in the dark alley, the starless night above her and the sounds of the city surrounding her

She wished she and her master could meet in a better setting; the stench from litter, dumpsters, and dead rats was almost overwhelming

"Hey kiddo." Said a voice from the shadows

"Master." Said Rachel

Cheshire stepped out to meet her

"How's it going, is everything working out for you on your new team?" said Cheshire

"Yes, I believe I have their trust, and after joining I was given almost unlimited access to the base computers." Rachel handed her a flash drive "This is as much as I could down load without getting caught, I don't know how much of it will be useful to you but I will have the rest in due time."

Cheshire nodded

"Good. So are you fitting in with your team, the mole has reported that you seem to be in your own little dark corner most of the time." Said Cheshire

"It's fine master I assure you, I've dedicated as much of my time into becoming familiar with the team as necessary, I could name them and their personalities alphabetically right off the top of my head." Said Rachel

"Just remember that there's more to being a spy than just hacking the computers, the team will always know something the computer doesn't, it pays to become friends with your enemies…so long as your still willing to stab them in the back."

Rachel nodded "Yes master."

Then Rachel's communicator wrung _"Team, report to the mission room."_

Cheshire put a hand on her shoulder and smiled "Good luck." Then she left

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Rachel walked through the zeta-tube while the voice announced her presence; everyone was already there except Wally

Then he came screeching in, running too fast and ended up tripping over something

"Smooth, Kid Late." Said Artemis

"At least I don't break a mirror every time I see one." Said Wally picking himself off the floor

"Well I'm not the one who's late to _everything." _Said Artemis

"Enough." Said Batman, silencing everyone with his epic Batmanness "An entire village has disappeared on the southern coast of Africa, Aqualad, you and your team are going to investigate."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

They landed on the outskirts of the village, after setting up a telepathic link they walked towards the village

The village was like a ghost town, completely abandoned, there were signs of battle everywhere so the villagers put up a fight at least, not a very good one though since there wasn't a single body anywhere

Sister walked into another home, the place was a little wrecked like everything else, she walked upstairs and into what looked like a little child's room, there were toys all around.

She stepped on something then looked down and saw a small little doll under her foot; she picked it up and stared at it

"_Oh my gosh, how did you get this?"_

"_I pulled a few favors, glad you like it."_

"_I love it Lucas, thank you!"_

"_Hey, no problem."_

She heard a sniffle somewhere in the room, she looked in the mirror and saw that her eyes had turned red-ish, but then she heard another sniffle, from under the bed

She quickly looked under it and saw a little girl in a yellow dress with pink line patters

"_Guys, I found a survivor!" she sent out through the telepathic link_

They all hurried to her location and Superboy lifted the bed and got the child out

"It's okay, we're the good guys." Said Kid Flash

She crawled into the corner of the room and looked at them with scared little eyes

"Where are they?" she said

"Who?" said Zatanna

"Where are my mommy and daddy?" she asked tearfully "They said to wait here and I would be safe…but they never came back!"

She started crying, then Sister did what no one saw coming, she hugged the child

"There there, it's going to be all right." She said soothingly

The girl cried on her shoulder, gripping the doll in Sister's hand

"Are my mommy and daddy coming back for me?" she said

"…I don't know…but I promise you we'll find them, we'll find mommy and daddy."

Sister was holding back tears of her own but it didn't show on her face

"We'll find them…" said repeated, "What's your name?"

"…Sasha…my name is Sasha…" said the girl

"Sasha, can you please tell us what happened, so that we can find mommy and daddy? Please." Said Sister

Sasha sniffed, and then told them what happened

"I was sleeping, and I heard a loud bang and people started yelling, mommy and daddy told me to hide, so I hid, then they took them."

"Who? Who took them?"

"The bad people, they took my mommy and daddy away…"

"Sasha, you mentioned a 'loud bang,' where did that come from?"

"…The playground…that's where the bad people came from, isn't it? That's where they took my mommy and daddy?"

"Maybe…if they're there, we'll bring them back to you, okay?"

Sasha stopped crying and hugged Sister

"Thank you, you're not one of the bad people."

Sister paused, then stood up to talk to the rest of the team, Sasha gripping her hand

"Now we know where the base is." Said Aqualad "Sister and Zatanna, you two take Sasha back to the Bio-Ship and keep her safe, the rest of you come with me, we need to find that base."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

_8-year-old Rachel ran from the orphanage as fast as she could but the men quickly caught up to her, she crawled in-between their legs and kept running then hid inside the ventilation system of the building_

_The men tried to grab her but she had climbed out of her reach, and was still climbing_

_She climbed through the vents_

_The vents were dark and narrow, she would even say scary, but she was old enough to know she was safe there, well…safer_

_Then something hit the vent from under her, leaving a dent, another punch went right through it and grabbed her leg, pulling her out_

_She yelled as the put a mask over her, and then she began getting sleepy_

_When she woke up, she was in some metal room, on a very uncomfortable bed_

"_About time you woke up." Said another voice under her bed_

_She looked down to see it was a bunk bed; there was another girl on the other bed_

"_I was beginning to wonder if they accidently killed you when they brought you in." she said_

"_Where…where am I?" said Rachel_

"_This place? Welcome to hell, or as baldy likes to call it 'New Haven Children's Center' for orphans society won't notice missing."_

"_Why am I here?"_

"_You're here cause they saw something in you that they thought they could use, they want to make you a killer."_

"_But…I don't want to kill people."_

"_You're goanna have to cause in this world, it's how you survive."_

"Hello? Earth to Rachel! Are you even listening?" said Zatanna, waving a hand in front of her

"Wha-what?" she said

Zatanna scoffed "So rude."

Then she sat down in her own chair, Sasha was playing with her doll on the other side of the room

"So what was that back there?" said Zatanna

"What do you mean?" said Rachel

"You know…that? Where did that come from?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh I get, you're not as completely heartless as you want people to think! You _do_ have actual feelings!"

Rachel sighed

"Now _you _have no idea what you're talking about." She said under her breath

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The team all stood in the playground, which was pretty much just a make-shift slide, a make-shift sandbox and a few climbing tree's, although there was definitely an explosion judging by the crater near the playground

"Spread out and search the area." Said Aqualad

"Done." Said Robin using his holo-computer "There's a base hidden right under us… and the entrance is…there!" Robin pointed to the center of the crater

They went into the crater and started digging when Kid Flash stumbled on a shaft; Aqualad pried it open to reveal a ladder in the ground

"I call first!" said Kid Flash quickly, Artemis rolled her eyes and said, "It's all yours."

Kid Flash was down the ladder in 2 seconds

"Wow, it's dark down here!" said Kid Flash

Then Artemis slid down the ladder, there was a loud *thump* and groaning from both of them

"A little warning next time!" said Kid Flash

"Oh so this is _my _fault, you should have watched where you were standing!"

Then Robin slid down

"Guys, if you're going to make-out don't be so close to the ladder." Said Robin

"We weren't…I wasn't…stop that!…Gah!" they both said in unison

They all went down the ladder one-by-one, at the bottom of the ladder was a short dimly lit hallway, they approached the door ahead of them, when someone tore through the door with their bare hands and attacked them

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

SuperBoy awakened on a cold metal table, a sharp pain covering his entire body

He opened his eyes and saw that he was cuffed to the table, but he was too weak to break free.

"Conner?" said a weak Martian on the table beside him

"M'Gann?" said Superboy

He lifted his head and saw his entire team, all handcuffed to a table

There was an ominous green glow from his cuffs, he looked over to them and recognized the material immediately

"Green kryptonite." Said Dr. Ness, "I'm sure you'll find your powers quite useless."

"But…you're…" said Robin

"Dead? I figured that was what you had assumed." Said Dr. Ness

"How are you still alive?" said Artemis

"I don't want to tell you." Said Ness "I am merely here to collect DNA for our test."

"I thought you already had the Humanitarian Pill perfected?" said Robin

"Almost, but much like my death, not quite. You see…the pill is meant to increase everything about a human being, however there is a rather fatal side effect, it also increases their decay rate." Said Ness

"So instead of increasing their lifetime…" said Robin

"It cuts it to pieces, the world record is 14 days." Said Ness "But Superboy's Kryptonian DNA should be sufficient to finish the pill."

Ness picked up a dissecting tool and walked over to Superboy's table

"You're Kryptonian immortality should be sufficient to completing this project. You made quite the mess at my old laboratory…I'm going to enjoy this."

Then Robin broke free of his cuffs and jumped off the table

"What! How did you escape?" said Ness

"I was trained by Batman, people seem to forget that a lot." Said Robin

Then two powerful arms grabbed him from behind and held him in the air

"Ahh, meet Subject 3." Said Ness "Subject 3, crush the life out of him!"

Subject 3 did as commanded, slowly breaking Robin under his might

Artemis looked around the room franticly for a way to break out, and saw Robin's utility belt just a few inches away from her right hand

She reached out and just barely grabbed a smoke bomb off of it

"Robin, catch!" she yelled, tossing the smoke bomb to him

He caught it and stuffed it in the monster's mouth; it exploded stunning the monster and allowing Robin to slip from its grasp

He grabbed his belt and chucked a few more smoke bombs, covering the room in it.

He smashed Ness' head against a table, knocking him out, and then freed his teammates

They all geared up and ran out of the room and into a small hallway, they ran down the hallway away from the laboratory

Then the beast crashed out of the room and chased after them

It charged just as they rounded a corner and fell into a large courtyard, the team looked into the courtyard and saw a legion of natives

"Those must be the people from the village!" said Miss Martian

"We need to get them all out of here." Said Aqualad

"Case you've all forgotten, we still have to deal with the guy that eats nukes for breakfast." Said Kid Flash

They jumped down into the courtyard; the beast just got up and charged at them

Aqualad turned to a few villagers while the beast was distracted with the others

"Where's the way out of here?" said Aqualad

The villagers pointed to a huge door that took up an entire wall

"Robin!" yelled Aqualad, getting his attention "Get that door open!"

Robin nodded then ran towards the door

He looked all over it, and then saw a room at the top of it

"Bingo." Said Robin, grappling up to the room

The beast grabbed Superboy then threw him against the wall and held him there

Artemis hit it with a few explosive arrows to get its attention; it seemed to work as it left Superboy to deal with her

Then Kid Flash jumped on top of it and sent a flurry of punches at its head, it grabbed him by the leg and smashed him against the ground

AquaLad hit the monster with his water sword, sending electricity through it and shocking the creature

"It's getting slower." Said Artemis

"Ness did say that its lifetime was cut drastically, it must be reaching its peak." Said Kid Flash

"Keep your guard up, it's not dead yet." Said Aqualad

Then Miss Martian used a barrage of telepathic waves to push it against as wall, Aqualad attacked it with his electricity powers and Artemis attacked it with explosive arrows

The beast tried to break out of their attack but their combined power was too strong and he was growing too weak

He collapsed to his knees, and then he fell over and died

Finally Robin got the gate open, the massive doors slid to the sides letting in the sunlight

All the villagers rushed outside to greet the fresh air

Robin snuck up behind the team like a ninja

"So, what'd I miss?" he said

"Well, we killed a giant mutant." Said Kid Flash

"Cool."

"I think I can see the village from here!" said Miss Martian

The gate opened up in the side of a mountain just about a mile from the village

"M'Gann, call the Bio-Ship, our work here is done." Said Kaldur

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The Bio-Ship approached the crowds of people, Rachel and Zatanna stepped off, Rachel holding Sasha's hand

"Mommy? Daddy? Where are you?" she called, Rachel was worried that they had been to late to save her parents

"Sasha?"

"Our girl!"

These fears were dispelled as two loving parents ran out of the crowds

"Mommy! Daddy!" yelled Sasha, running into their warm embrace

Rachel watched the happy family reunion, and felt a smile creep onto her face

"_But…I don't want to kill people."_

"_You're goanna have to cause in this world, that's how you survive."_

"Maybe...just maybe, she was wrong." Said Rachel

Then Dr. Ness slowly walked out of the courtyard

(Picture the following scene happening in super slow-mo with really sad music in the background for maximum effect)

He aimed his gun at the first thing he saw in a costume and fired, at Artemis

She didn't even have time to notice around, the bullet pierced right through her back and she fell to her knees

"Artemis!" yelled Wally and M'Gann

The rest of the team were still figuring out what was going on while Artemis struggled to get back up, Ness fired again, the bullet cutting through her shoulder and she fell again, her blood formed a pool by her body

Aqualad electrocuted the doctor until he dropped unconscious, Wally ran over to Artemis' limp body and held her

"Artemis! Artemis, wake up! Please!" he yelled

She coughed up blood and looked up through lazy eyes

"…W-Wally?" she whimpered out

"It's going to be all right Artemis! You're going to be okay!" he yelled, picking her up and carrying her to the Bio-Ship

"M'Gann, have the med bay ready!" yelled Kaldur

"On it!" said M'Gann

She flew onto the Bio-Ship and got to work preparing it for Artemis

"…W-Wally…have to…tell…you…" whimpered Artemis

"Tell me later, cause you're going to make it!" said Wally

"…I…closer…" she said, lifting her head to his ear, she whispered something so softly that even Conner had a hard time hearing it

"No…don't talk like that! Don't talk like these are your last words, cause their not!" he yelled, carrying her up the ramp

"…I…I'm sorry…"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Batman walked out of the med bay at Mt. Justice

"Is she…is she all right?" Wally said in a raspy voice

"She lost a lot of blood and almost didn't make it, but she'll recover." Said Batman, Wally never thought a voice so cold could sound so relieving

"Can we go in to see her?" said Wally

"We had to keep her unconscious to prevent her from bleeding out, the sedatives won't ware off for a few more hours…" said Batman

"Can I go in?"

"…Yes."

Wally ran in as fast as he could, the scene before him both horrified him and filled him with relief

Artemis was weak and bandaged, but alive, she was going to be all right.

He sat in a chair right by her bed and grabbed onto her hand tightly

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Master."

"Yes?" said Ra's Al Ghul

"We have received word from Dr. Ness' project."

"And?"

"The Young Justice has destroyed the project, they freed all the test subjects, captured Dr. Ness and killed the last experiment. The Justice League have also taken control of the area and took every piece of data in the banks."

"Then…the project cannot continue."

"No master."

"This is very…disappointing, but we will recover." Said Ra's Al Ghul "The League of Shadows can never be put down."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Artemis' eyes opened half-way lazily, just enough to see around her

She was in a hospital bed, she slowly sat up, and the only thing she could hear was the heart monitor's steady beat

Then she felt a sharp pain in her shoulder and fell back onto the bed, she looked over to it and saw it bandaged, the rags bloody

She remembered what happened, she let Ness catch her off guard, she thought she was going to die

But she lived

She looked at herself, she could hardly move

Then she saw someone sleeping the bed, resting his head on her lap and his hand clutching hers in a death grip

"…Wally?" she said, he still didn't wake up

She pushed him lightly, and then she just pushed him off the bed

"I'm awake mom!" he yelled jumping up, then he saw where he was "Artemis…are you okay?"

She nodded her head, and looked ahead at the door, trying to avoid as much eye contact as possible

"I…I thought I lost you…" said Wally

"I know…I remember everything." Said Artemis

"So…you remember…what you said?"

"…Yeah."

(Insert awkward silence here)

"So…what does this change?"

Artemis remained silent

**A/n—MAJOR Spitfire moment coming next chapter! Look forward to that, and we'll finally learn more about what Jade and Roy have been up to since the documents incident, either that or it will be a Rachel episode, I'm still deciding which one I should do. Till next time and God bless you faces!**


	16. Memories I

**A/N—Okay so I decided to do the Rachel episode first, sorry if you were looking forward to more of Roy and Jade, but look at the bright side, Jack will be in this one. Oh and to Sammy, I am sorry if you like RobArt better than Spitfire but this story will keep true to all the cannon pairings, I said that at the beginning, but don't worry Robin isn't going to be a loner, he gets to be with Zatanna as soon as I get around to writing a chapter about them. Also, I want you to know how HARD it was to write this! I mean I think this is the hardest chapter I will ever write in my life! My style of writing is to plan out ahead of time the major moments that will happen then fill in what's left, the song scene, that was planned, the make-out scene, that was planned too, but my style of writing requires me to lead the plot towards those moments in a way that keeps the story interesting and haves it make sense! But that also means that something totally random can happen that would NEVER happen in real life and could happen that leave you wondering, "What the hell did I just read?" I mean you're lucky I am as good as I am or the song scene could have happened in a jungle cause they accidently walked into a virtual reality simulator that wasn't even there the last time Rachel was there. Final note, this was hard to write, please don't hate me and God bless yo faces!**

"Hey, Sis…helloooooooo? Sis, ya goanna wake up or what?"

Sister's eyes slowly opened, she looked up and saw Jack staring down at her with his smug grin

She quickly crawled away from him and reached for her weapons that weren't there

"Well, you sure are jumpy. So uh, how's it goin?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

(Them song!)

Daaaa da da daaaaaaaa

Daaaaaaaaaaaa daaaaaaaa daaaaaa

Daaaaaaaa da da daaaaaaaaaaa

Da daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

(done)

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Rachel stood as far away from Jack as possible then dropped into a fighting stance

"Where have you taken me?" said Rachel

"Hey, case you haven't noticed, I'm a prisoner too." Said Jack

Rachel looked around the dark, square, metallic room, something about it was familiar but she couldn't quite place it.

"You'll understand if I don't take you at your word." Said Rachel

"Hey, if I wanted to hurt you I would have done it while you were weak and helpless, doesn't that count as something?" said Jack

Rachel exited her fighting stance then shot him a glare that said, _"I'm watching you"_

"What are you even doing here?" said Rachel

"My bosses wanted me to pick up a few things." Said Jack "What about you?"

_~Flashback~_

"_Rachel, Robin." Said Batman_

"_Yeah?"_

"_You called?"_

_I have a mission for the two of you, just the two of you, this is a highly sensitive assignment that requires your skills." Said Batman "We have word of a group of mercenaries working for Lex Luthor, we don't know why or what their doing, you're going to infiltrate their ranks and find out."_

_If only things had gone that easy, but after about 30 minuets undercover, Rachel saw two very familiar faces (the guys that kidnapped her) that blew her cover in an instant, she didn't know what happened to Robin_

_~Back to present time~_

"None of your business."

"You know, I'm beginning to think you don't trust me."

"What tipped you off?"

Rachel kept searching around the room for a way out

"You're wasting your time, that's not the way." Said Jack

"Then where is the way, or have you not found it yet?" said Rachel

"I haven't found any sneaky way out, but…" His voice lowered a lot to where Rachel could just barely hear it "I do have a plan, now that your awake I can finally pull it off."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Artemis walked into the training room just before training started

"Umm Artemis, are you sure you want to be training already? I mean you only got out of the hospital 3 weeks ago." Said Wally

"I'm fine Baywatch." Said Artemis

Wally knew better than to make her think he was looking down at her, but she could still be injured, he didn't think she should be pushing herself this soon

She had been lucky that _both _bullets missed her vital organs, but she shouldn't push her luck

"Artemis…I really think that you should be resting." Said Wally

"I'm fine!" said Artemis agitated

After training, Artemis was quickly walking away from the training room, hoping to avoid Wally, but fate had other plans (Even FATE ships them lol)

"Artemis wait!" said Wally, speeding after her

She was just outside her door when he reached her

"Artemis, we really need to talk." Said Wally

"What's there to talk about?" said Artemis, trying to open her door but Wally closed it

"About…you know."

He still remembered the soft, raspy whisper. He could just barely hear it but it was still crystal clear

"_I love you." _

She had said that with what she thought was going to be her last breath

Artemis sighed and stared at the ground

"Wally…" She was afraid; Wally could see that much. Was she afraid of rejection? Was she afraid of change? He couldn't say "Wally…I was shot _twice_, I was loosing blood faster than you can empty the refrigerator and…with all that blood lost my brain…I wasn't thinking strait."

"So…that's it? You weren't thinking strait?"

"That's exactly it." Taking note of his stunned expression, she quickly ran through the door and slammed it behind her before he could react

Wally hadn't even tried to stop her, he had prepared for any kind of reaction, but not this one

He hadn't expected her to lie

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Are you ready?" whispered Jack

"Yeah." Said Rachel

"All right, make it look rea…"

Then Rachel grabbed him and punched him in the gut then threw him against the wall, keeping a sharp grip on his shirt collar as she punched him

He head butted her then threw her off then jump-kicked her, she blocked then grabbed the heel of his foot and threw him on the ground

Finally two guards ran in and tried to stop her from attacking him further, and then he got up and attacked them

He kicked a stun baton out of one of the guard's hands then knocked him out with it, Rachel grabbed her guard and pressed him against the wall, suffocating him till he passed out

"Damn, you're a good actress, that looked so real it hurt." Said Jack, rubbing the back of his head

"Who said I was acting." Said Rachel

"Okay, so not an actress, a bitch."

They ran out of their cell, there were computers with camera screens that peered into the cells, and a locker with their belongings inside

"Go ahead and get dressed, don't worry I'll turn around." Joked Jack, all she really had to get was her utility belt since she was wearing her disguise

Rachel wrapped her utility belt around her waist, Jack grabbed his scythe

"I missed this old thing." Said Jack

Then a guard walked into the room

"Hey Carl, I found…what the hell!" he stopped at the sight of them, then made a break for the alarm button on the consul

Jack ran towards him yelling "JO MAMA!" as he stabbed the guard with his scythe and literally just held him in the air by the blades of the scythe before throwing him on the ground

"Alright, next." Said Jack

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Robin walked through the halls, luckily his cover wasn't blown when Rachel's was, he didn't know how those two guards had known Rachel but he planned to find out

He approached one of the guards that had recognized her

"Hey new kid, whadoya need?" said the guard

"I was just wondering how you knew that one girl was a spy?" said Robin

"Her, I'd recognize her anywhere, she's older now, a lot older, I'd say she's 17-ish now, but I remember her face pretty well. Me and a buddy were sent to try and catch her, ya know turn her into an assassin, we chased her into an old building and she crawled into the ventilation ducts, we got her of course, but while pulling her out she got a good kick on my jaw and knocked it out of place, I needed to get surgery."

"Turn her into an assassin?"

"Yeah, I forgot you're new, ya want to know why we're stationed here? Well, right underneath this building is a massive training facility, where Luthor is training an army of assassins, and she was sent here to be trained, heard she turned out pretty well to, literally ripped one guy to pieces with her bare hands, I'm just glad we caught her before anyone died."

"Yeah…" said Robin "Thanks…that explains a lot."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Rachel and Jack snuck through the metallic halls

"Do you have any idea where we're going?" said Rachel

"Not a clue." Said Jack

"What! Then why are you leading?"

"Do _you _have any idea where we're going?" said Jack

"No, but I trust me more than I trust you!"

"Same here beautiful, that makes us even."

"What did you just call me?"

"Beautiful, what you don't like that name? Wow, you're like the first girl I've ever met who's ever been insulted by a compliment."

"What is wrong with you?"

"Oh so many things."

Then they rounded a corner and ran into a guard

"What the!" yelled the guard, who on instinct shot at them, they took cover behind the corner

"Prisoners are escaping! I repeat prisoners are…" he yelled into his radio before Rachel grabbed him and smashed his head against the wall, then hit him with her stun baton knocking him out

Alarms flashed all around them

"Well this isn't good." Said Jack

Four guards rounded a corner and stood ahead of them in a line, guns ready

Jack Clouded behind them then took all their heads in one stroke of his scythe

"Come on, we've got to move!" said Jack, running off with Rachel not far behind

They ran into another hall where the right-hand wall was glass looking down into a courtyard

As soon as Rachel saw it she stopped and stared

"What are you waiting for?" said Jack, stopping to wait for her

She stood speechless for a moment, then dropped to her knees and cried

"Hey…are you all right?" said Jack sympathetically

"This…this is my home!" said Rachel, letting out another wave of tears and crawling up into a ball

Jack didn't know what set her off, but this place definitely meant _something _to her…something bad

"Sister…we've got to get moving." Said Jack, she hardly even heard him

He a few steps closer and grabbed her arm softly, trying to help her stand but she couldn't

"_Just keep going, leave her behind, she'll just slow you down like this, go on, it's easy, what are you waiting for…" his subconscious urging him to go on_

But instead, he knelt down beside her and pulled her into a hug, stroking her hair softly

Lay down, your sweetened weary head  
>Night is falling, you have come to journeys end<br>Sleep now, and dream of the ones who came before  
>They are calling, from across a distant shore<br>Why do you weep  
>What are these tears upon your face<br>Soon you will see  
>All of your fears will pass away<br>Safe in my arms  
>Your only sleeping<br>What can you see  
>On the horizon<br>Why do the white gulls call  
>Across the sea<br>A pale moon rises  
>The ships have come to carry you home<br>And all will turn  
>To silver glass<br>A light on the water  
>All souls pass<br>Hope fades, into the world of nigh  
>Through shadows falling, out of memory and time<br>Don't say, we have come now to the end  
>White shores are calling, you and I will meet again<br>And you'll be here in my arms, just sleeping  
>What can you see<br>On the horizon  
>Why do the white gulls call<br>Across the sea  
>A pale moon rises<br>The ships have come to carry you home  
>And all will turn<br>To silver glass  
>A light on the water<br>Grey ships pass  
>Into the west.<p>

Rachel looked up at him

"…W-what was that." She choked out

"Just a song my mother used to sing to me…ya like it?" said Jack

He helped her stand up as she wiped away tears

"We really need to keep moving, ya know unless you _want _to be shot at." He paused as she started to calm down "Listen Sis, I may not be one to talk, but whatever happened, the past can't hurt you unless you let it, so don't."

He smiled then started walking off, expecting her to follow

"Rachel." She said, "My name is Rachel."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Robin ran into the security room along with 3 other guards

"They're in the observation hall!" said one guard

Then Rachel stopped and took out the camera

"Damn it! We lost them!" said another guard

"Find them!" said another

Robin looked at the consul, if he were going to get the full story on what was going on here it would be there

He was about to attack all the guards when something ran under the door

It was a shadow, but it didn't have an owner

"What is that?" said a guard, staring at it curiously

The shadow moved around, then ran back to the other side of the door

Rachel kicked the door in then ran strait at one guard, hitting him three times with her batons then jumping onto another and hitting him; Jack came in swinging his scythe, hitting a guard downward with his scythe spitting his torso in two

"Rachel?" said Robin

"Robin?" said Rachel

Jack was already charging at Robin, his scythe in the air

"Jack! Stop!" yelled Rachel running in-between them, Jack quickly withdrew, nearly falling down

"Careful, this thing is sharp!" said Jack

"Rachel, what are you doing with him?" said Robin

"Don't worry, he's okay." Said Rachel to Robin

"Well is _he _okay?" said Jack to Rachel

"Yes he's okay! You're both okay! Okay?" said Rachel

"Okay." Said Jack

"Who is this guy?" said Robin

"Where are my manners," said Jack "I, am the Jack of Shadows, we've met. Remember, at the White House. There was a bomb. I was the guy trying to kill all of you. Ahh, good times."

Jack turned his attention to the control consul

"Heh, this is how far I got before they caught me, well I've never left a job half-finished before and I ain't starting now." Said Jack, taking out a flash drive and downloading data from the computer

"What are you getting?" said Robin

"Stuff you'd probably be interested in, too bad this isn't for you." Said Jack

He finished downloading stuff then turned to leave, Rachel blocked his path

"Give us the flash drive." She said

Jack chuckled

"No."

Then he Clouded past her and out of the room

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Artemis peeked out of her room, she had been waiting for 12 hours, listening for the Announcer to say he was leaving, but it never did.

Now her stomach couldn't take waiting anymore, she needed to get food _now _before she died of starvation

She snuck through the halls and into the kitchen, expecting Wally to jump out from every corner she passed

She somehow made it to the kitchen and loaded a plate with whatever she felt like eating

"And they call me a pig." Damn it! So close!

"Why are you still here?" said Artemis

"I'm still waiting."

"Waiting for what?"

"For you to tell me what you're really thinking."

"I already told you, I didn't have enough blood to think strait, I was just saying gibberish that you somehow turned into…those words."

"Then how do you remember them too? If you didn't have enough blood to think you wouldn't have such a clear memory of it."

"_Damn it! I am NOT a good liar." thought Artemis_

She turned around to face him, only now did she realize just how close she was to him, she nearly ran into him just by turning around

"Get out of my way!" said Artemis

"No…I know that you're scared, but you don't have to be." Said Wally

"Why would I be scared? I'm just fine!"

"No, you're not, I can tell."

"I don't know what kind of sick thoughts are going through your head right now but keep me out of them!"

"If you didn't mean what you said then why did you say it?"

"Because…I don't know, maybe it was the emotion or maybe it _was_ blood loss, but I certainly didn't mean it!"

"So that's it?"

"Yeah!"

"You don't feel anything at all?"

"No, I don't!"

"Really?"

"Really!"

Then he crashed their lips together.

First she was surprised, then she was angry and tried to break out of the kiss but that feeling quickly sub-sided and she fell into it, in fact when he was finally about to break she wouldn't let him

"You can't say there's nothing between us now." said Wally after they finally came up for air

"Shut up and kiss me." Said Artemis

He was more than happy to oblige

He pulled her lips to his again, this time without any resistance on her part and wrapping his arms around her form, pulling her close, her chest against his

He intensified the kiss and he started pushing her back against the counter with his weight, he licked her bottom lip begging for entrance

She let him and his tongue shot into her mouth and fought with hers for dominance

His lips traveled to her neck, softly tugging on her flesh with his teeth as she moaned and grinded their hips together

Wally was being careful not to hurt her, but she was getting tired with how careful he was being

"I'm not a pansy Wally!" Artemis moaned out, much to Wally's surprise "Harder, I want to _feel _it…"

Obediently, Wally's hands went up her shirt and around her back, he unclipped her bra and brushed it off her shoulders, falling to the ground under them

His hands cupped her succulent breast, oh how he wanted to rip her clothes off and lick her all over, but he could resist the urge…for now

He had to settle for just massaging them, feeding off her moans to put more stress on her

She wrapped her legs around his waist and he had to quickly bring his hands to her butt to hold her up

She kissed his forehead, and he trailed up and down her neck with kisses again while feeling over her rounded behind

Then it finally occurred to him how close his lips were to her large, round, succulent…you get the idea, and he couldn't control himself any longer, he just had to _taste _them

He set her on the counter then pulled her shirt over her head then attacked her boob, lathering the tip with his tongue and sucking violently, being rewarded by a fit of moans from Artemis

Artemis wrapped her arm around his head and held it at her tit, giving him no choice but to suck her like a newborn

Her head jerked into the air and his teeth came down on her mound, she closed her eyes and moaned so loud she might as well of screamed

As she became more accustomed to his…presence, she started to relax, and that's when her face turned white as a ghost

"Wally…" she said, Wally sucked harder and his hands started to wander

"Oh…Wally…" she moaned, as he unbuttoned her pants and his hands infiltrated her underwear

"…W-Wally…W…" she cried as a finger plunged into her core, squirming and swishing every which way and that, she was already close

"Wally! We have an audience!" she screamed in one breath

Wally finally came out of the trance and looked behind him

Kaldur and Zatanna stood there with a bewildered look on their faces, Wally understood their shock, how would he feel if he walked into the kitchen just to get a soda and saw Conner and M'Gann fucking on the table

They all just stood there, staring at each other

Needless to say, the situation was (sing song voice) aaaaawwwwwkkwaaaaaaaaaard

Wally picked up Artemis and in about 2 seconds they were in one of the guest rooms provided for over-night missions

Wally dropped Artemis on the bed while he locked the door, then he was on her in a heartbeat

"Mmmmmm, fuck me Wally."

"With pleasure."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

A guard ran into the head offices of the training complex

"Sir!" said the guard

"Yes, have the intruders been taken care of yet?" said Mr. Luthor

"No sir, they have taken control of the security room and are attempting to escape with stolen data!"

Luthor stroaked his chin, thinking

"How many of the assassins are available?" said Luthor

"Most of them."

"Send them."

_**(CUT TO COMMERCIAL CAUSE THIS CHAPTER IS TURNING OUT TO BE EXTREAMELY LONG!)**_


	17. Memories II

After Robin hacked the mainframe and got the entire story on what was going on here, he downloaded the data to his holo-computer

"Alright, let's get out of here." Said Robin

They ran out of the room to be greeted by a small group of guards, the guards surrounded them giving them no way out

"Surrender, drop your weapons!" said the guards

Then Jack came up behind one guard and sliced him in half, the rest looked towards him but he Clouded all over the place, avoiding each bullet as he tore them to pieces in less than 10 seconds

"You look like you could use a hand." Said Jack arrogantly "Let's get out of here!"

They ran towards the exit of the base, passing by the observation hall again, Rachel stopped and stared out.

"Rachel! Let's go!" said Robin

Rachel didn't hear him, as her mind flashed back to the past

_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/_

_12-year-old Rachel sat on the top bunk of her bed, staring at her hands_

_They had reached curfew about an hour ago but she couldn't sleep, not after today, not with the image of his remains still fresh in her mind_

"_I have to leave." She whispered, "I have to leave. I have to leave. I have to leave."_

_She repeated until she finally found the strength to get off the bed_

_She made a promise as she watched them take Lucas' remains away_

"_I am going to kill Lex Luthor." She said as she walked towards the door_

_She used a fork she stole during dish-duty and molded the pointy end into a lock-pick_

_But she made too much noise and woke up her bunk-mate_

"_Rachel…what are you doing." She said_

"_Go back to sleep." Said Rachel_

_Her bunkmate was wide-awake now_

"_You're breaking out, aren't you?" she said_

"_Go back to sleep!" said Rachel_

"_Oh no you don't, if you break out and they find out I didn't do anything to stop you they'll have my head."_

"_I don't really care about you, but I have to get out of here, I can't bare to live another second under them!"_

_Her bunkmate attacked her; Artemis grabbed her arm and broke it, then smashed her head against the metal of the bed and tied sheets around her neck, choking the life out of her until she stopped breathing_

_She didn't have any sympathy left, not anymore, her soul was dead_

_And she was going to end the one who killed it; she was going to end Lex Luthor_

_After she picked the lock on her door she snuck out, narrowly avoided a spot light then ran towards a ventilation shaft_

_She crawled in, there was a laser-alarm grid ahead of her, and so she broke out of the vent and landed on a platform_

_The observation platform that Luthor always watched them from, 5 stories above the courtyard_

_She ran into a hallway where there was another laser grid, she snuck through without setting anything off_

_Then a guard rounded a corner and saw her; she jumped on top of him and ripped the radio off his chest, then strangled the life out of him_

_She got off him then kept silently running, and then she reached the observation hallway, if memory served than the security room was just behind her_

_She looked ahead, there was a laser grid and behind it, the main door and way out of there, one problem though, a laser wall sealed it off_

_The only way to deactivate it was from the security room, she would have to take her chances and hope she could kill all the guards before they set off the alarm_

_She hid by the door, then looked under it_

_She saw two sets of feet, standing by a consul, and then a third came into view, about to leave_

_Rachel hid by the door again; after he passed her and the door closed she put her hand over his mouth and nose and suffocated him, then took his gun_

_She kicked through the door and shot both the guards in the head, ironic considering they were the ones who trained her to get perfect shots_

_She ran over to the consul and looked over the controls, then she hit a button that looked like it cut off all the power, she pressed it and, well it did cut off all the power but the alarms also ringed through the base_

"_Disturbance at entrance! Repeat disturbance at entrance!" The automated voice said_

_She ran through the halls, when 10 of the other assassins, wielding twin-knives and katanas blocked her path and surrounded her_

"_We can't let you leave." Said one of them_

"_Rachel, give up now and we won't have to kill you." Said another_

_Rachel dropped into a fighting stance_

"_I'm sorry." Said an assassin_

_Then they all charged at her_

_(Off-screen battle and blood splatters onto the wall that the camera is facing with sounds of yelling and beating in the background!)_

_Rachel pulled a sword out of one of the assassins and took a sheath then strapped it onto her back, she also took a utility belt off a corpse and loaded it with smoke bombs and twin-knives, then she walked right out the door, not caring that she just killed 10 people she had grown up with, almost called friends, the blood she spilled today was the furthest thing from her mind_

_Only one message played in her mind_

"_I'm going to kill Lex Luthor!"_

"Hello? Rachel? Rachel, we have to go!" yelled Robin

"Don't tell me you're going to start bawling again." Groaned Jack

Rachel faced them, her eyes dead serious

"I'm not leaving, not while this place is still standing." Said Rachel

"What?" said Robin and Jack in unison?

"I refuse to go on one more day knowing this place is still here!" said Rachel

"Our mission is only supposed to learn what this place was…"

"I don't give a fuck about the mission!" yelled Rachel "This is personal! I won't step out of this building until it's burning!"

Then assassins jumped out of the vents and surrounded them; they formed a triangle formation to cover all angles

"Alright, what now?" said Robin

"I bet I can take down more than you." Said Jack

Rachel ignored them both and charged at the enemy, two attacked her and she jumped over them, knocking them both out with her stun batons, these kids were new, hardly even trained

"Look out!" yelled Jack as another assassin attacked from behind her, Jack ran at the assassin, crashing into him and sending himself, the assassin, and Rachel through the glass and down to the courtyard

Jack made himself as strait as a pencil to speed up and hit the ground first, he Clouded as soon as he hit it then came back up and caught Rachel

"How many times am I going to have to save your ass today?" said Jack

Rachel scowled and fought out of his arms, they looked up to Robin who had knocked out the assassins

"Are you guys all right?" he yelled down

"We're fine!" yelled Rachel "Robin, where's the main reactor?"

"Well," said Robin, looking at his holo-computer again "Beneath you is some sort of pit, beneath that is the main reactor, it looks like all you really have to do is knock something into it and it'll blow!"

"Alright, I have a few explosives, keep the exit clear!" said Rachel

"Can do!" said Robin

"Well, I guess I'm helping then." Said Jack

"Why?" said Rachel

"Are you kidding, I haven't had this much fun in months!" laughed Jack

Then all the bunks opened and about 200 assassins came out to greet them, then the floor right under them moved and they fell into the pit

"Oh that is so not cool!" said Jack

"Shut up!" said Rachel, looking up

And there on the platform stood the devil himself

Lex Luthor

"You!" yelled Rachel

"You're not dead, that is surprising considering last time we met you fell off a building." Said Lex

"You'll find that anyone can survive anything if they put their mind to it." Said Rachel

"Hmm, well I'll just have to make double sure this time then." Said Lex, motioning for the assassins to attack

"We're a little outnumbered!" said Jack, standing back-to-back with Rachel and cutting up 3 charging assassins

"I know, just follow my lead! There's a reason they never let us use explosives in this pit." said Rachel, jumping over an assassin and hitting him with a baton then hitting two others

Then she jumped on top of one and stuck and explosive on him then back-flipped away, the explosion created a small hole in the ground

Rachel looked down into it while Jack kept the assassins off her

Then an assassin jumped at her from the air, she kicked the assassin into the generator below, and that was all it took to start a meltdown

Explosions wrung throughout the entire base, Rachel looked up to see that Luthor had already fled to whatever escape plan he had

"Okay, the places is going up in smoke, happy now?" said Jack

"Very, now let's leave!" said Rachel

They both climbed out of the pit, debris fell from the ceiling threatening to crush them, and they had to be quick to avoid it

Then they finally made it to the wall; there was an explosion that knocked Rachel back

"Rachel, are you okay?" said Jack

"Hey, you ready to leave now?" yelled Robin, dropping some rope

Rachel was knocked out-cold by the explosion

"Hey, bird-boy! Rachel's hurt!" yelled Jack

"Can you carry her up?" yelled Robin

"Not up a rope!"

"Oh wonderful!" Robin yelled sarcastically

An assassin charged at Jack, Jack Clouded behind her and cut her in half

He Clouded back next to Rachel, and had an idea, stupid and suicidal but it just might work

He picked Rachel up bridal style, she stirred awake but too injured to really do anything

"What are you…" she said

"Just don't let go, whatever you do." Said Jack

And, with her in his arms, he Clouded and she went with him

The shadow ran up the wall and back into the observation hallway

They exited the shadow, both of them collapsing afterwards

"Woah! Where did you…" said Robin

"Man, that is so much harder with other people." Said Jack, rubbing the back of his head

Rachel tried getting up but her injuries wouldn't let her, she could probably walk but to do that she had to be standing

"How is it more difficult?" said Robin

"It takes concentration just to keep me in the shadow form, and a lot of it, don't you think I would use it more often if it didn't? Now imagine having to stretch my mind to keep me _and _her in the shadow form, it's difficult."

There was a loud explosion and a large portion of the courtyard collapsed

"Let's get out of here!" yelled Rachel, Robin helped her stand and supported her as they all ran for the door

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The three fell out of the building as it exploded behind them

After they all got back to their feet they hurried away from the building in case any more explosions went off

"Is everyone all right?" said Robin

"Well, all three of us are here." Said Jack

Robin looked at the burning building

"Hope Bats won't be too ticked about us blowing up the place." Said Robin

Jack smirked

"Honestly, I don't care, I got what I needed." Said Jack

"Hold it!" said Robin "We're taking you in."

Jack chuckled

"Is that so?" said Jack "Cya round Rachel, ba bye Bird-brain."

Then he Clouded into the shadows before either of them could stop him

"We'll never find him in the night, we'll just be wasting our energy." Said Rachel

Robin sighed

"Well, I'll call Batman." He said, picking up his communicator

Rachel limped over to a car and sat down, then felt something crunch in her pocket

She pulled out a Red Rose with a card attached

"_Thanks for the wonderful date, can't wait for the next_

_You're favorite Jack_

_The Jack of Shadows_

Rachel stared at the rose in disbelief…then smiled

_**A/N—I almost ended the chapter here, unfortunately for you, I'm an asshole**_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/Wally and Artemis lied down apart from each other in the bed, staring at the ceiling

They were naked; I don't think there's anymore I need to explain

They had lied there, silent, for what seemed like hours, both still trying to grasp what they just did

Well, Wally with his quick-thinking mind figured it out in about 30 seconds but he wasn't going to make a move on Artemis while she was still trying to process everything, no matter how tempting she was

"Why?" she finally spoke up "Why did you do this?"

"…Cause I wanted to." Said Wally

"But why with me, was it just about my body? Was this just to relieve some sort of stored up sexual tension?" said Artemis

"No I…I wanted to be with you for a lot of reasons."

"What if…what if we don't have anything, what if you think we have something but it's just stupid teenage hormones? What if it's nothing?"

Wally wrapped a warm hand around hers

"I don't want it to be nothing." He said softly

He guided her closer to him until they were touching again, their lips so close they were practically breathing into each other's mouth

_**A/N—And then, because I'm an asshole**_

Then there was a loud knock at the door

"Hey, are you guys done?" yelled Robin "We're home by the way, thanks for the warm welcome! When you're done with that do you mind cleaning the counter, no one wants to get near it!"

They didn't hear his footsteps but that was natural for Batman's apprentice

They turned their attention back to each other, suddenly reluctant

Wally made the first move, pulling her into a kiss and waited for a response

She could either kiss him back, or walk away

She chose the latter, she got up and started putting her clothes on

"…Artemis." Said Wally sadly

Once Artemis was dressed she walked towards the door

"Please stay." Said Wally

Reluctantly, Artemis left

_**A/N—Holy Cliffhanger Batman! Go ahead, say it. "What the hell is wrong with you?" "How could you end it like that?" "You monster, Spitfire killer!" I can take it, and I know this ending pisses you off. Don't get me wrong, I am a HUGE Spitfire shipper, their like my favorite couple which is why they've been accidently given the most show time on this, don't worry it will work out in the end, so don't kill me just yet. God bless you faces!**_


End file.
